You Rock My World
by Aoi Megami
Summary: COMPLETE - Vegeta's a rockstar and Bulma's in college. Vegeta fell for the girl in his concert. But this girl has a big grudge on him. She goes out with him to get her revenge. But what if her plan backfired becuase she fell in love with him?
1. The Good Days, Or Maybe Bad

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **Prologue**  
Chapter Title:** The Good Old Days, Or Maybe Bad

* * *

"Who is he?" a blue haired girl asked her blonde friend as she pointed to ta guy who is surrounded by girls and a few guys, he sat on a bench and everybody sat around him, some on the floor and some on the bench, mostly girls as they throw themselves at him like whores.. He is about 6'1 tall, has black raven hair that stood up like flame, but is almost cut before it could go any higher. He has deep black onyx eyes, a broad body, perfect shape and the right size of muscles.

"That's Vegeta Ouji." she said. "He's a senior." she stated.

"So?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Waddaya mean so?" the blond haired girl asked. "He is the most popular senior, ever." she said dreamily. "Girl's would kill to go out with him."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters,...he's the captain of the football team, the captain of the basketball tem, has he's own band, and have a very dreamily beautiful voice."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Used to!" the blonde girl said. "You are so new! Do you know that?" she said as she stared at the cute Senior guy. "He'll never go out with a sophomore." she sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to asked him, don't we?" the blue haired girl said as she started walking towards him.

"Waddaya mean 'we'?" the blonde haired girl asked as she was being pulled to the Senior group.

* * *

"Oh! Vegeta! You are sooo strong." a raven haired girl cooed. Vegeta smirked, and they all started laughing. They stopped as they saw two figures in front of them. Vegeta looked at them, his eyes stopped on the Blue haired girl. She is beautiful, her great porcelain skin, her deep blue eyes, her perfect body, and shape. But the problem is, she looks like a sophomore, and no seniors ever go out with somebody younger than him. He himself made that rule. His thoughts were interrupted as the raven haired girl that has her arms around him spoke.

"What do yo Sophomores want?"

"Definitely not you!" the blue haired girl said.

"Bitch!" the raven haired girl said back.

"Whore."

"What do you want!" a voice interrupted the argument. The blue haired girl looked at the source of the voice, her dream guy, Vegeta Ouji, her friend was right, he has a very dreamy voice. But before she could say anything her friend went ahead.

"I'm really sorry, but my friend had lost her head." her blonde haired friend said as she tugged on her arm, motioning for them to leave.

"Why? What does she want?" Vegeta asked as she looked at the girls big blue eyes.

"I like you." the blue haired girl said before her friend could even say anything. Everybody stared at her. Then they all laughed, except for Vegeta, he just stared at her, and she stared back at his onyx eyes. Then he smirked, she was surprised.

"What's your name girl?" he asked as he smirked, but never took his eyes off of her. Everybody on the group stopped laughing and stared at the two.

"Bulma." the blue haired girl introduced.

"Bulma hmm,...?" he said as rubbed his chin.

"Yes." she said solemnly.

"Well Bulma,...what grade are you in?" he asked.

"10th." she said as she smiled. 'He's nice.' she thought as she continued smiling.

"Well Miss Bulma the 10th grader." he said as he stood up.

"Vegeta!" the raven haired girl scolded. Vegeta ignored her.

"Why don't you leave us alone and give up your dreams, if you ever think that I'm going out with you." he said coldly. Bulma's smile faded, and tears formed in her eyes as the seniors started laughing. "I don't have time to babysit so scram." Bulma's blonde haired friend stared at him. 'What an asshole.' she thought as she grabbed Bulma's arm, almost crying form and dragged her away from the laughing group. Bulma just let her friend dragged her, she kept her eyes glued on Vegeta. Her face went from embarrassed and hurt to anger. She'll get her revenge on him, if it was the last thing she did.


	2. College Life

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **1**  
Chapter Title:** College Life

* * *

"Bulma!" a blonde girl wearing a denim mini skirt and blue tank top with a denim jacket.

"What?" she asked excitedly as her friend caught up with her, Bulma wore a short shorts and a plain white t-shirt. "Any new gossips 18?" she asked. 18 had been her best friend since they were in high school.

"Very funny! Anyways, Chichi's waiting for us at the front of the school." she said as they started walking together. "Besides, we have a surprise for you!" she singed song.

"Oh no!" Bulma said as she slapped her forehead. "God please save me from my two idiotic best friends." she acted as if she was going to die.

"BULMA!" 18 scolded. "We're serious! Now come on!" she said as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her with her as they started running to the front of the school.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M NOT?" Bulma screamed as she allowed 18 to pull her with her.

* * *

**_Instruments playing~_**

_NOW_

_HEAR ME OUT NOW_

_YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME, LIKE IT OR NOT_

_RIGHT NOW_

_HEAR ME OUT NOW_

_YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME, LIKE IT OR NOT_

_RIGHT NOW_

"WhooHooo, Vegeta!" a guy with raven hair that stood out in different directions clapped his hands as the music went dead.

"Shut it Kakkarot!" he growled as he carefully placed his electric guitar back on it's case.

"What?" he asked as he scratched his head. "I really like it!"

"Whatever. Let's go and grabbed something to eat. Shall we?"

"Food!" Goku cheered as they both walked out of the recording room.

"How bout let's crash some college school?" he asked as they both walked to their cars.

"Vegeta! The last time we did that we got in big trouble, and do I mean BIG!" he warned not sure about the idea.

"Oh come on!" Vegeta whined as he gave him a pleading face. "We won't get caught this time, I promise."

"Well,...that's what you said before." Goku said as he scratch his head. Vegeta sighed, giving up.

"I don't know how I became involved with you. Your no fun." he said as he walked away from him.

"Vegeta? Vegeta you don't mean that. Right?" he asked nervously as he watched Vegeta's retreating form.

"And since when did I not mean what I say? Hmm,...?" he asked still his back turned on him.

"Vegeta!" Goku said as he tried to catch up on him. "Okay Fine! Let's go!" he said giving up.

"No can do."

"Why not? I thought you said you wanted to go."

"I changed my mind."

* * *

"So,..." 18 said slyly at Bulma.

"What?" she asked suspicious

"Are you and Yamucha still going out?" 18 asked as Bulma stopped in her tracks, 18 stopped in front of her.

"No Duh!" Bulma said as she placed her fists on her sides.

"What?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?"

"Well,..."

"Well what?" Bulma asked, getting madder.

"Geez! BUlma don't you noticed?" she asked her shockingly.

"Notice what?"

"He cheats on you!" she said.

"No he doesn't!" Bulma said as she shook her head.

"Yes he does!" 18 whined. "God knows what he's doing right now!" she said as they both started walking.

"He's visiting his sick grandmother." Bulma said.

"SICK GRANDMOTHER, MY ASS!" 18 screamed, but calmed down as she saw the hurt on her friends face. "Look B,...how long will he be gone?" she asked.

"5 months." she sniffed.

"Awww! B!"

"I know!" Bulma sobbed.

"I'm soo sorry." 18 said as she hugged her friend. "Anyways, when he comes back, end it!" she commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Bulma said as they both laughed.

"Anyways, I know what will keep your mind of all of this while he's away." she said as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her with her.

"What?"

"Tickets." 18 continued.

"Tickets to what?" she asked confused.

"Oh, you'll see." she said as she waved her hand in the air to the raven haired girl, leaning against the rail of their school's staircase.

"Hey Guys!" the raven haired greeted in her long jeans and a yellow tube top.

"Hey Chichi!" Bulma and 18 greeted.

"Hey Chi!" 18 called. "Show Bulma our surprise." she urged.

"Okay." Chichi said as she rummaged through her purse. "Aha!" she said as she pulled the "gift" out. "Here." she said as she handed them out to Bulma. Bulma grabbed the present and stared at it. She gasped.

"Holy Shit!" she whispered.

"What?" 18 and Chichi said in unison.

"These are,..."

"Uh huh!" 18 and Chichi nodded happily.

"18 ARE YOU CRAZY?" Bulma burst.

"What?"

"YOU KNOW I HATE HIM!" she continued screaming until everybody stared at them watching their argument.

"Bulma! Shhh!" Chichi shushed.

"Since when? We heven't even met them, Bulma." 18 argued.

"Oh, right!" Bulma said as she placed her fists on her sides. "Does 10th grade, most embarrassing moment of the year, rings a bell?" she continued. 18's mouth dropped opened.

"Oh. My. God." she said as she carefully sat down on the school's stair case. "I so forgot!" she admitted.

"It's alright. He probably don't remember me since I'm just the annoying 10th grader." Bulma sighed as she sat down beside 18.

"Can somebody, please explain to me what happen?" Chichi asked.

"I can explain." 18 burst out to Bulma with sorry eyes.

"We'll somebody had better!" Chichi scolded as she placed her fists on her sides. 18 ignored her and continued on looking at Bulma with sorry eyes.

"We got them from Byron." 18 admitted as if she were on a trial.

"Byron? Who the heck is Byron?" Bulma asked confused.

"He's the president of the chess club." Chichi said joining into their conversation. Bulma and 18 looked at her.

"Explain?" Bulma suggested.

"We flirted with him." 18 said. "Then we said that we'd go out with him if he get's us first row tickets to his show." 18 said as she pointed an index finger at the tickets on Bulma's hands.

"So are we going?" Chichi asked pleadingly.

"Bulma?" 18 pleaded.

"Fine!" she sighed. "We'll go to Vegeta's concert."

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (Lyrics from the song; Faint by Linkin Park)


	3. Getting Ready for the Concert

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **2**  
Chapter Title:** Getting Ready for the Concert

* * *

The only light that is open in the Capsule Corp is the heiress to the Capsule Corp.'s room, laughter came from that room until 12 in the morning.

"What about this one?" Chichi asked as she modeled the bell bottom, waist line jeans.

"Pretty hot!" 18 exclaimed.

"Good." Bulma sighed.

"Look, B." Chichi said as she put the jeans down. "You don't have to go, if you don't want to."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't go?" Bulma asked almost happily.

"No." Chichi exclaimed. Bulma sighed.

"Besides B, it's not like he'll remember you, or anything that happened a long time ago." 18 said as she rummaged through her bag for clothes. The girls had decided a sleep over at Bulma's house so they can get ready for the big concert tomorrow night.

"Yeah! I guess your right." Bulma sighed.

"I know!" 18 said as she pulled out a knee high mini skirt. "I'm always right." she said as she modeled the skirt in front of the mirror. Bulma rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hey Vegeta!" a blonde haired ditz said flirtatiously. Vegeta watched his background dancer flirt with him. This is another one of those girls who only likes him, because of his status and his money. He shrugged her off and left the building.

Vegeta walked down the dark streets wearing his black shades, a baseball cap that he's wearing the other way around. He wore a leather jacket over his plain white wife beater and baggy pants. He sighed. He will never find somebody who would like him, for just being him, without the money, or the fame. He sighed again. He sometimes thought about quitting the whole fame and fortune and just become a normal guy. But his passion for playing his guitar and singing always stopped him from doing so.

As he walked down the half empty streets with his disguise, he watched as couples walked pass by him. They were holding hands, hugging, and being sweet at each other. He sighed once more. How he wished he could have a normal life, how he wished he didn't sign the freaking contract. He sniffed and continued walking down the half dimmed streets.

* * *

"Auuuuugggggghhhhhh!" 18 screamed as she bolted up from her slumber.

"Auuuuugggggghhhhhh!" Chichi screamed as she too bolted up from her deep slumber as she heard 18 screamed. Bulma quickly sat up from her bed as shocked as seh watch 18 stare at the clock.

"What?" Bulma said worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's 1 in the afternoon." 18 stated. Bulma raised a brow.

"So what?" Bulma asked without caring in her tone.

"What do ya mean so what?" Chichi asked angrily.

"Yeah B! There's like, 6 more hours till the concert starts. AND YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'LL WEAR!" she screamed.

"COME ON!" Bulma said. "It's not like this is the first concert we've been to!" she said. "We've been to a lot of concerts. What is so different about this one?" she argued.

"Let me remind you that Vegeta is THE HOTTEST. THE BEST! THE GREATEST! SINGER EVER!" Chichi said.

"So what? He's just another person like us." Bulma mumbled.

"You forgot that he's the special person!" Chichi stated.

"What is so special about him?" Bulma asked still not getting it.

"He sings!" 18 said.

"So? A lot of people knows how to sing and they're even better than the famous ones, and they're not famous." Bulma stated back.

"He dances." Chichi added,

"Still doesn't make any sense." Bulma singed song.

"He's handsome, a millionaire, famous, and has a really big mansion near the beach with a great view of the beach here in L.A." 18 said as she smirked.

"Ooh! Good Point." Bulma said. She sighed and got up from her bed and went to grab some of her house clothes which are; shorts, and a pink tube top. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom.


	4. To the Concert

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **3**  
Chapter Title:** To the Concert

* * *

"Are you ready?" Bulma called as she leaned on the wall near her bathroom door. Both of her friends had been in the bathroom for 2 and half hours. She sighed as she walked out of her room and went straight to the kitchen. She grabbed her keys and went to the garage. She got on her convertible car and placed the key into the ignition. (A/N: I love that song!) She got on her car and turned on the radio on full blast and plopped down on the drivers seat.

"I knew you like his songs." a voice said. Bulma quickly sat up straight from where she was seated. On the drivers seat car window, her blonde friend's head snuck onto the window.

"18!" she growled.

"Oh come on B!" another voice said. Bulma whipped her head to the passenger side. She saw her raven haired friend's actions. Chichi stood straight, and opened the passenger side's door and got in.

"Let's rock!" Chichi said excitedly as she started bouncing up and down from her seat. Bulma and 18 stared at her as they sweat dropped.

"Whatever." 18 whispered as she stood up straight and hopped onto the back seat.

"Alright." Bulma whispered as she put the car on reverse. "Let's rock." she whispered again as she drive away from her garage way and onto the concert.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Goku called as he knocked on the door leading to Vegeta's dressing room.

"WHAT?" Vegeta growled.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he entered the room and plopped down into one of the sofa's in the dressing room.

"I told you, I'm always ready." Vegeta growled once more.

"So how many songs, you gonna sing tonight?" Goku asked.

"Probably 5." Vegeta answered.

* * *

"We're here! We're here!" Chichi and 18 singed song.

"Alright, alright." Bulma mumbled as she too got out of the car and after the two giggling girls.

"Let's go Bulma!" Chichi giggled as 18 and her linked arms in each of Bulma's arms and pulled her to the front gate. Memories started flashing back into her mind as she saw his gigantic picture on the wall in front of the stadium.

**_Flashback_**

_Ever since Vegeta humiliated her in front of hundreds of students everybody was giving her the cold shoulder and icy glares. 'Why?' she asked herself. Sure he's popular but it doesn't mean that they all have to hate her. She sighed feeling the relief leave her body. She stared at her approaching blonde friend._

_"Hey B!" her friend greeted._

_"Wassup 18?"_

_"Nothing much," 18 said. She was about to tell Bulma a rumor she had heard earlier but quickly shut her mouth when she saw a familiar face approaching. Bulma noticed this and looked straight to whatever had caught her friend's eyes. She gasped. It was Vegeta and two girls had their arms encircled on his._

_"Want to join?" Vegeta asked as they finally approach them. Bulma growled. She forgot, ever since she told this jackass about her feelings for him, he started and continued embarrassing her. She held back her anger as she heard all the students around her watch._

_"Yeah!" the blonde girl next to him said. "It's fun." she said as she kissed Vegeta's cheek._

_"Whatever bitch." Bulma grumbled as she grabbed 18 and walked away from the embarrassing scene. She had thought Vegeta to be a cool guy. But her thoughts of him were wrong. He is nothing but an asshole just like the rest of them. Ever since she confessed her love for him, Vegeta had done nothing but rub it in her face and make her life as miserable as possible._

_**End Flashback**_

Tears started streaming down Bulma's face. She would do anything to get back at that asshole. Anything.

She wiped off her tears before her two jumpy and excited friends notice. This was their night and she's not going to ruin it for them, but right now it's time to have fun. Maybe 18' s right. It's time to move on and forget about the past.

* * *

"VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!" the crowed chanted as they awaited for their idol to come out and sing for them. The girls sat on the first row in the middle of the right to center.

"Vegeta!" Chichi screamed excitedly.

"I can't wait!" 18 screamed once more.

Bulma just sat on her chair, in-between Chichi and 18. She watch as her two friends jump up and down, couldn't wait to hear their idol sing.

* * *

"Are you ready to come out, Vegeta?" Vegeta's manager; David asked.

"Yeah." Vegeta nodded yes. He stepped in the middle of the stage, waiting his name to be announced and the curtains to rise.

Chanting and singing and screaming loud noises was all he could hear out in crowd. His heart beats faster and faster by the minute he waited. Then it went dead. All the noises outside dropped. Them he heard a loud screech on the microphone.

* * *

"LAAADIIIIIEEEES AAANNNND GENNNTTTLLLEMEEEN!" he heard his manager yell out.

"ARE YOU ALL READY?" he heard him asked. Them more screaming and yelling came.

"GIVE IT UP, FOOOORRRRRR," he roared. "VEGETA!"

* * *

He took in a long gasp of air as his name was called. The curtains started to rise. He held his guitar that hang around his neck tightly as he tried to calm himself.

* * *

Chichi and 18 watched excitedly as the announcer announced Vegeta's name. They watch the black curtains rise, revealing the smirking face of the rocker/rapist.

Bulma still stayed seated, not caring one bit as she watch the smirking face of the singer. She despise him so much and yet when she look at him she feel warm. How can somebody be such a jerk and an asshole and at the same time be so hot and cool.

Vegeta wore a black tight tank top and black baggy jeans. Everything fits perfectly on his body, especially his muscles.

And the concert has started.


	5. The Concert

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **4**  
Chapter Title:** The Concert

* * *

"VEGETA!" Chichi and 18 screamed together. Bulma rolled her eyes and continued to sit down on her chair. She had her chin rested on top of her palm. She sighed bored as ever.

* * *

Vegeta looked around. There looks to be about 5000 people in his concert tonight. His heart had stopped thumping so hard when he saw all of the people. He can do this, he had done it a lot of times in the past and he could do it again. He's going to do a good job in this concert, he had a good feeling about it.

* * *

"He is so FINE!" 18 smirked as she watch him.

* * *

Vegeta walked down to the Mic. in the middle of the stage. Seconds later, his band got out with their instruments in hand.

"Good Evening!" Vegeta screamed on the Mic.. 'Oh! That's real good.' he told himself poorly. "Are you all ready to Rock and Roll!" he asked out. More screaming erupted. He smirked. He looked around once more. He then turned his attention back to his guitar. The drums started on cue, he then started playing the guitar.

_...I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Is everything what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Is everything what you want me to be_

Vegeta sang. After the song, he closed his eyes to hear all of his fans screams. He smirked, what a wonderful sound.

* * *

"I love you Vegeta! That was a great song!" Chichi screamed. Bulma rolled her eyes once more. 'Oh brother!' she thought. As far as she knows this is going to be a long night.

* * *

**_3 more songs later_**

Vegeta panted as he smirked. He's tired his throat is sore and he's very thirsty. He looked around hearing all of his fans chants. His eyes fell on the front row. On the left side he saw a group of girls holding a poster that said 'Vegeta you're so FINE.' he smirked and looked at the other side of the front row.

His eyes stopped on a certain girl. She just sat there. Doing nothing, and she looked like she's bored. Bored? On his concert? This shocked him. He just stood there, not caring about his fans. This blue haired girl completely caught his attention. He let his eyes roam around her figure. She has aqua blue hair with matching eyes. Her eyes, so bright blue, he can just stare in them forever. He continued down to her porcelain skin, her chest exposed and her fit clothes hugged all of her perfect curves perfectly. Looking at her reminded him of somebody, but he couldn't remember who.

* * *

The crowed stopped chanting as they watch their idol just staring off into space. Well more like staring at someone.

* * *

Chichi and 18 gasped as Vegeta's eyes stopped in their direction.

"Oh my god!" Chichi whispered to 18.

"He's looking at us!" 18 gasped.

* * *

Everybody looked into the direction of where Vegeta was staring off. They all gave the trio, hard looks. Chichi and 18 gulped.

Bulma noticed that everybody stopped so she raised her head from her palm and looked around. A sweat ran down from her forehead as she gulped and look at the angry crowed staring at her and her friends. 'What the hell?' she thought as she look in the direction of the stage and gasped. She gasped as she caught Vegeta staring at her. Her? Or mybe somebody behind her or maybe just her friends?

* * *

Chichi and 18 finally realized who Vegeta was staring at. They turned to their friend and squealed with delight.

* * *

Vegeta shook his head to clear off his thoughts when he saw the person he was staring at look at him weirdly. He cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. He started off with another song. His last one, finally. He knew exactly what to play.

_I'm addicted to you_

_I think you know that it's true_

_I'd run a thousand miles to get you_

_Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy_

_I did all that I could_

_Just to keep you_

_But you left anyway_

_How long will I be waiting ?_

_Until the end of time_

_I don't know why I'm still waiting_

_I can't make you mine_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

"Thank you." Vegeta said as he heard his fans scream in delight. He quickly put the guitar down and walked out of the stage quickly.

* * *

"Vegeta!" he heard Goku called him.

"What?" Vegeta growled as he gulped down water on his water bottle.

"You did really good tonight!" Goku complimented. "Except for the part when you stared of into SOMETHING!" Goku smiled widely. "Who was she?"

"No idea." Vegeta sighed. He hated him. He knows too much of him as he himself does.

"Want me to find out for you?" Goku asked hoppingly. The girl must be so pretty to have him stare that long.

"No." Vegeta said quickly and Goku's smile faded. "I'll do it myself." Vegeta said as he started walking out of the room. Goku stared at the retreating form of Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" David, Vegeta's manager called.

"What!" Vegeta growled, annoyed at the interruption.

"Uhh-" David stuttered, he knows that Vegeta's mad and now is probably not a good time to talk to him about his BIG mistake on his concert.

"F-forget it, I'll talk to you later." David stuttered.

"Fine." Vegeta said as he left the backstage.

* * *

Vegeta ran to the parking lot. He still wore his concert clothes, with dark shades to hide his identity. He looked around looking for the blue haired beauty, he knew that it is impossible to find her in this crowed, but it's worth a try.

15 minutes of looking around and still no sign of her. He was about to go to the other side of the parking lot. When he stopped dead in his tracks when a car screeched to a halt in front of him.

"Fuck!" he cursed extending his arms to his front touching the front nose of the car.

"Asshole! Watch it!" he heard somebody inside the car scream. A woman. He looked at the person driving and did a double take. It was her!

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (Lyrics from the song; Numb by Linkin Park)  
Italicize Quote (Lyrics from the song; Addicted by Simple Plan)


	6. Ugly or Beautiful Meeting?

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **5**  
Chapter Title:** Ugly or Beautiful Meeting?

* * *

Bulma stepped on the brakes when a guy wearing shades jumped out of nowhere. The singing in the car turned into loud screams, a part of her was glad. Chichi and 18 were singing Vegeta's song 'Addicted' twice all over again.

"Bulma!" Chichi scolded. Chichi sat on the passenger's seat next to Bulma.

"Sorry," Bulma apologized. "This guy jumped out of nowhere!" Bulma pointed to guy in front of them who was now leaning into the car.

"What kind of dork who'll wear sun glasses at a dark night like this?" 18 asked as the other two girls broke into fits of laughter.

"I don't know," Bulma said as she started to get serious again. "But he really just pissed me off!" she said as she opened her car window. "ASSHOLE! WATCH IT!" she screamed at him. The girls watch as the guy looked at them. They continued watching as he slowly straightened himself up and went to Bulma's open window side.

* * *

Vegeta smirked at the woman's outburst. This might just prove herself to him. "I'm sorry," Vegeta said sarcastically. "But do you have any idea who you're talking to?" he asked as he smirked at her.

* * *

The guy's smirked, sent chill's down her spine. It reminded her a lot of a certain somebody.

"Honey," she said sweetly, she noticed the guy's eyebrows rose. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO I'M TALKING TO!" she screamed, all the sweetness in her voice, gone. Vegeta leaned away from the window, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Bitch, you better watch your mouth, you have no idea who I am!" Vegeta argued. He's not going to let her win this one.

"Umm,.." 18 cleared her throat. "Excuse me sir," she called ignoring Bulma's glare. "But I think you owe us an apology."

"Why should I say sorry to a bunch of teenagers who almost hit me?" he asked sweetly.

Bulma greeted her teeth together. This guy is she really pissing her off. It's bad enough that her own best friends drag her to the concert of the guy who made her life miserable, now she's being annoyed by some guy she doesn't even know.

"Look, you jerk!" Bulma said as she gave him a warning glare. "I don't care who you are, or whatever!" she screamed, she was so lost in her own words. "But I suggest you get out of my way cause I'm so freaking tired and I wanna go home!" she demanded.

"Why?" Vegeta asked. "Don't you like my concert?"

"The concert is the most stupidest thing ever!" Bulma said. Chichi was putting on some lip gloss when she suddenly stopped, 18 did the same to what she was doing.

"Why?" Vegeta asked

"Because I hate the guy who sings!" Bulma replied.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because he's a fucking asshole!" Bulma growled, almost to the peak of losing her cool.

"Umm,..." Chichi tapped Bulma on the shoulder. 18 had the same look on her face as Chichi. 18 nodded to motioning to her what she just heard. Chichi nodded in agreement. "Bulma?" Chichi called.

"Not now Chi!" Bulma growled.

"But-" Chichi called once more but her friend was in a serious battle.

"Why?" Vegeta asked once more.

"Because I- " Bulma stopped in mid sentence. She looked at the stranger in front of her. "Wait a second,.." she started as she pointed a finger at him.

"Yes?"

"Did you just say," she asked. Vegeta motioned for her to continued.

"Did I what?" he asked.

"Did you just say MY concert?" Bulma asked as a sweat ran down from her forehead. Bulma almost fainted when she watch him nod his head, yes.

"Holy shit." Chichi whispered

"Oh my god!" 18 whispered.

"This is a nightmare." Bulma whispered as deep shade of crimson invaded her whole face.

"VEGETA!" Chichi and 18 screamed.

"SHHH!" Vegeta hushed as he quickly stood up straight and looked around the parking lot, checking if anybody had heard. But to his luck the parking lot is almost empty and the last few people are about 100 feet away from them.

"So that explains the glasses!" 18 said, as if finally getting the hardest question in the whole world.

"Let's get out of here." Bulma said as she was about to step on the pedal.

"NO!" Chichi and 18 screamed together. Chichi reached out and grab the keys from the ignition.

"Chi!" Bulma whined. "What the heck are you doing?" she asked annoyed.

"It's Vegeta!" Chichi said as she and 18 watched Vegeta leaned on the car again.

"Have you not listened to my past story?" Bulma asked. She sighed, they weren't listening to her, they were to busy drooling all over the guy. But who could blame them? "18 shut your mouth, you have a boyfriend, remember?" she asked her friend. "Besides your drooling on my car!" 18 quickly shut her mouth.

"Hi Vegeta!" Chichi greeted dreamily. Vegeta nodded hello that almost knocked Chichi off of her seat. 18 and Chichi sighed together. Bulma watched them and shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh brother!" she whispered, but loud enough for everybody to hear.

"So Vegeta!" 18 said finally breaking the silence.

"What?"

"What are you doing all the way out here?" 18 asked.

"Nobody cares." Bulma whispered loudly.

"I was looking for somebody." Vegeta said ignoring Bulma's comment.

"Who?" Chichi asked.

"Probably some whore he wanted to get in bed tonight." Bulma answered for him as she crossed her arms and stared off in the distance.

Vegeta just stared at her. He doesn't even know this girl but by the way she talks about him, he feels that she knows him.

"So would you do it?" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma's eyes widened and her looking at the distance broke as she turned to look into the deep dark onyx eyes of the man who mistreated her.

"What?" she asked.

"I was actually looking for you!" Vegeta said as a matter of fact.

"What?" Chichi, 18 and Bulma asked at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked.

"I saw you bored and don't give a damn about my concert," Vegeta started. "It just bugs me. Why though?"

"You mean you don't know me?" Bulma asked smiling, almost to herself. What luck.

"Uhh,..no." Vegeta said, confusion all over his face but he quickly dismissed it. "How can I know you?" he asked.

"My name's Bulma." Bulma introduced, hoping to have him remember.

"Nice to meet you Bulma, I'm sure you know me." Vegeta said.

Bulma smirked. The asshole doesn't remember anything about her. This was perfect, too perfect. The smirk got wider as she shook hands with Vegeta.

"And exactly, why where you looking for me?"

"You're different," Vegeta explained. "I-,..I just want to get to know you." he stuttered as he blushed brightly, but it quickly dissapeared.

"Okay." Bulma said as she grabbed her purse and took out a small card. "Here's my card." she said as she handed it to him.

18 and Chichi watched in awe at Bulma's actions. Bulma extended her hand to Chichi motioning to her to give her the keys. She did as she was told and continued watching as Bulma gave Vegeta her calling card.

"Call me!" Bulma said as she started the car and sped off into the cold night leaving a confused and baffled Vegeta.


	7. The Plan

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **6**  
Chapter Title:** The Plan

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" 18 asked with a smirk plastered on her face.

"What?" Bulma asked, her eyes never leaving the road. They had just left the parking lot about five minutes ago and 18 couldn't stand the awkward silence that's been going on in the car.

"You, giving VEGETA, the man you hate you're your whole life, YOUR calling card." Chichi joined in.

"So?" Bulma asked cooly. "What's your point?"

"My point is," 18 said as she sat on the edge of her seat. "Is what the fuck are you planning Bulma Briefs?" she asked.

"He doesn't know me." Bulma said, trying to help her friends piece together her whole plan by themselves.

"So?" 18 and Chichi asked at the same time. Bulma sighed heavily.

"He might ask me out." Bulma gave another clue.

"But you have Yamucha." Chichi said, still not getting Bulma's plan.

"Oh my god." 18 gasped. "You're going to go out with him for five months, until Yamucha comes back and then dump both of them?" 18 asked.

"Bingo." Bulma smirked.

"You wicked bitch!" Chichi laughed.

"So, dump Vegeta, then dump Yamucha?" 18 asked. Bulma nodded.

"But where's the fun in the whole thing if you won't put a little twist in it?" Bulma asked as the smirk on her face got wider.

"What are you talking about?" Chichi asked.

"I'm going to make Vegeta fall in love with me," Bulma explained. "Them I'm going to dump him, real bad." Bulma said.

"Are you serious?" 18 asked.

"Then I'm going to dump Yamucha, therefore taking both of my revenge to the two men I hate the most my entire life," she paused. "In one day." Bulma finished her thought, completely ignoring 18's question.

"You must hate men so badly." Chichi said as she shook her head. "But I'm in." she said excitedly.

"Me too!" 18 said. "I'll help you all the way Bulma, if it makes you happy." 18 smiled. Bulma smiled back.

"This is going to be great." Chichi whispered in delight.

"What are you so excited about?" 18 asked.

"Well," Chichi said smirking. "Vegeta needs a shoulder to cry on when Bulma dumps him." Chichi explained. "Let's just say I'm going to be there to comfort him." Chichi giggled. "Can I have him Bulma?" Chichi asked pleadingly.

"Be my guest." Bulma shrug. "But after I take my revenge." Bulma said.

"No problem."

* * *

Vegeta watched as the car sped off in front of him. What a weird woman that creature is. His thoughts were interrupted by a car honking. He looked behind him and saw Goku driving his blue sports car, he was also motioning for him to get in. Vegeta got in growling at Goku for using his car without permission. Goku said his apologies and quickly brought up the whole situation about the mystery girl. Vegeta stopped yakking and sighed as he fully leaned on his chair.

"Well?" Goku asked. "What happened?"

"Don't rush me!" Vegeta growled. He took out a small piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to his old time friend.

"You got her number?" Goku asked in disbelief. "Vegeta Ouji, how do you do it?" Goku asked impressed.

"My secret." Vegeta smirked. But he quickly dismissed everything that's around him and thought back at the blue haired woman he just spoke to. He doesn't know why, but he feels like he know her from somewhere, and she acted really weird. First she was being a real bitch to him, nobody had ever been a bitch to him. Then second she started to get nice with him and suddenly gave him her calling card. 'Was it something I said?' Vegeta thought as he shook the thought off as he noticed Goku gave him back the calling card.

"So," Goku said trying to break the awkward silence. "You gonna call her?"

"Not sure." Vegeta replied, mumbling the words.

"Why not?" Goku asked confused. Why would his friend go to deep trouble just to get the girl's name and number then not call her?

"I just don't feel good about it."

"Why?"

"Will you fucking mind your own god damn business and drive the fucking car!" Vegeta burst out. Goku gulped and continued driving. The whole drive to their hotel was a real quiet and uncomfortable drive.


	8. Crashing or Crushing?

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **7**  
Chapter Title:** Crashing or Crushing

* * *

**_Two weeks later at South Side College, Dorms_**

"TWO WEEKS!" Bulma cried out loud as she plopped down on her bed. The girls had just finished watching a movie on their dorm room and they are now just chatting away.

"Bulma calm down!" 18 said as she plopped down unto her own bed. Chichi entered the room with sodas and popcorn.

"Chi, we just ate." 18 said as she watch the raven haired girl in her black night gown plopped down on her own bed.

"So?" Chichi asked. She looked at her blonde friend in her blue pajamas and Bulma in her night blue almost see through night gown.

"Anyways!" Bulma said as she tried to get the attention of her two gossiping friends. "Two weeks, you guys," Bulma whined. "Two weeks."

"He's a very busy man Bulma," 18 said. "Give him time."

"Time?" Bulma asked worriedly. "I do not have time." Bulma said as she got up from her bed and went straight to the window.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked. "You have four and half months."

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

"Vegeta, why don't you just call her?" Goku asked his long time friend.

"Because I told you already!" Vegeta growled. "I'm too busy."

"Too busy my ass." Goku whispered, not loud enough for Vegeta to hear.

"How bout we go crash some college school?"

"Vegeta I-" Goku stopped in mid sentence as he looked at the scowl on his friend's face. He remembered the last time he argued not to go and he ended up with Vegeta giving him the cold shoulder until the concert. He sighed. "Okay, but can I pick the college were going to crash?"

"Sure." Vegeta shrug. "As long as it's a good college."

"I have the perfect one in mind!" Goku said excitedly as he followed his friend out of the hotel.

"Where?" Vegeta asked as he got on his blue sports car. Goku did the same.

"How bout, South Side College?" Goku asked.

"Oooh! Good school." Vegeta complimented as he started the engine.

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Bulma panicked as she entered her Science class.

"Bulma!" Chichi called from their table. Bulma waved at her friend and sat down next to her. "What's with you?" she asked.

"I just found out from 18 that we are going to have a surprise test in this class!" Bulma panicked.

"WHAT?" Chichi asked in disbelief. "I don't even know what chapter we're on!" she said as she flipped the pages on her Science book.

"Ooohh! I'm gonna do bad on this test!" Bulma said as she too, took out her book and started flipping the pages.

"What's your problem?" Chichi asked as she stopped what she was doing. "You'll probably do good and get a B or a C or something but an F." Chichi said as a matter of fact. "And I'll probably get an F." Chichi finished with a sigh.

"Whatever, okay!" Bulma said as she continued studying. Chichi closed her book and stared at the board in the class room, her eyes traveled around the room and they fell on a certain blonde. Margaret Jackson and a bunch of girls surrounding her, Margaret is the gossiper of the whole school. Chichi wanted to hear what she was talking about, so she listened.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Margaret asked.

"What?"

"I heard that there are guys from another school that's crashing the school."

"Really who?"

"I don't know their names." she said. "Yet."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Chichi exclaimed.

"I know!" Bulma said as she continued flipping pages on her book. "We're gonna fail!"

"Not that!" Chichi scolded as she grabbed the book away from her friend.

"Chi!" Bulma whined. "I need to study!"

"Oh Bulma, you'll do fine!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just found out that there are students from another school that's crashing OUR school."

"You disturbed me for something that stupid?"

"It might be boys!" Chichi giggled.

"Ha. Ha!" Bulma said. "I don't care." she said as she finally grabbed her book from her friend. The bell rang signaling for the start of their 3rd period class. After this class it's lunch time.

"Oh my god!" Chichi panicked as she watch their teacher enter the room with a folder full of papers.

"Hello class." he greeted. "We have a surprise exam today. The class groaned in disprovement.

* * *

"Vegeta?" Goku called as they both hide in the library for the remaining time until lunch starts.

"What?"

"I think we should leave." Goku suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Vegeta asked. "Lunch is almost here, that's where the real fun begins."

"We're going to be in deep shit if we get caught."

"So?" Vegeta mumbled. "We're just going to get some teacher's scolding and that's it."

"What about David?"

"Holy Shit!" Vegeta said as he mentally slapped himself in his head. "Thanks a lot for reminding me!" Vegeta growled at his friend.

"Sorry, but,"

"But nothing," Vegeta growled. "We'll still stay." Vegeta announced.

"What?" Goku asked shocked. "But,.."

"I said," Vegeta said in a low voice. "We'll stay." he said finally. Goku sat down on the nearby chair and cursed himself for going through this whole plan. David is going to give them a lot of shit when he finds out.

* * *

"Oh men!" Chichi whined as she and Bulma got out of their Science class. "I failed the test!" the bell had rang as a signal that the test was over and Chichi was nowhere near in finishing her test.

"What are you complaining about?" Bulma asked as they both stop in front of her locker. "I don't think I even got one answer right."

"At least you have some answers on your test." Chichi said as they reached the school's parking lot. "I don't think the words that I put are even in the same chapter we're on."

"You mean you just memorized the words?" Bulma asked. She laughed as she watch Chichi nod her head, yes.

"Come on." Chichi said as she put her Science book inside her car. "We still need to go meet 18 and Krillen." Chichi said as she slammed the door shut.

Chichi and Bulma walked down the hallway and into the cafeteria doors. They opened the doors and was entirely engulfed by loud noises and students singing and dancing.

"I thought the Cafeteria was suppose to be a safe place." Chichi said as she tried to avoid the sweaty bodies that starting to collide with hers.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked. "You don't need these students to have a dangerous cafeteria. All you need is the food." Bulma said as she finally found 18 and Krillen. Chichi laughed out loud as she followed Bulma to their friends table.

* * *

Vegeta and Goku looked around the cafeteria. Vegeta wore his dark shades and wore a baseball cap, he also wore a white tank top and blue baggy jeans. Goku wore a black baggy pants and a white wife beater. They both walked over to an empty table, they were also followed by girls.

"Hello." a girl with blonde hair greeted as she sat down next to Vegeta. "Are you new here?"

"I don't know," he said, he liked playin ith college girls minds. "What do you think?" Vegeta smirked.

"I think so," the girl said. "Or are you just crashing?"

"Maybe," Vegeta smirked. "Maybe not."

"So well just see," the girl said as she touch his arm flirting. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Maybe," Vegeta said as he started to get annoyed with the girl. "If you release me and leave me alone," he started. "We'll see."

"Are you flipping me off?"

"Wow!" Vegeta exclaimed. "How'd you guess that?" he asked as he shrugged her off. "Now leave." he demanded. The girl 'humphed' and left the boys swaying her hips.

"What's with you Vegeta?" Goku asked with concern, his friend has been acting weird lately. Since the concert that is.

"Nothing." Vegeta said.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Bulma and Chichi greeted.

"Good," 18 said as she stood up, her boyfriend; Krillen did the same. "You're here." she said they started to walk away. "Watch the table for us, please. We're just going to get some lunch."

"Okay." Chichi said as she sat down on the chair. Bulma did the same. 10 minutes later they started chatting about rumors that's going around the school. Seconds later they were joined by their two friends.

"You guys can go and buy something to eat now, if you want." 18 said as she and her boyfriend, Krillen, sat down on the chairs.

"No," Bulma said as she took out a brown paper bag. "I'm fine."

"Me too." Chichi said as she too brought out her own brown paper bag.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Goku called.

"What?" Vegeta growled. He hated it when somebody interrupts him when women surrounds him.

"Teachers!" Goku panicked as he pointed to two teachers that's heading their way.

"Holy Shit!" Vegeta said as he took off his sun glasses.

"VEGETA!" the girls screamed together. Everybody's heads whipped towards their direction. "VEGETA!" everybody screamed.

"GO!" Vegeta screamed at Goku and they started running to other exit on the other side of the cafeteria. Vegeta was leading the way and Goku is following right behind him.

"Watch it!" people screamed, as Vegeta and Goku bumped on some students, but others ignored it since they were touched by the great singer.

* * *

"Guys," Bulma called her friends attention as she stood up from her seat. "I'm gonna go buy something to drink." she said.

"Alright." Krillen said as he opened his own soda.

Bulma turned around to leave, but she suddenly collided with somebody who seemed who was running so fast.

* * *

Vegeta ran as fast as he could to avoid the two teachers who's running after him and his friend. He smirked. Students are watching him and whispering, maybe new gossips. He turned around to look at the teachers. They were so far away from them, they're going to get away from this school. He turned around to face the front and quickly tried to stop when somebody turned around. He collided with her and they dropped to the floor.

"Ouch." Vegeta grumbled as he rested his whole body on his elbows. He looked down at the girl he accidentally tacked and he froze.

* * *

"AUGHH!" Bulma screamed as she was tackled down to the floor. She looked at the guy on top of him and she froze.


	9. Rewards and Punishments

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **8**  
Chapter Title: **Rewards and Punishment

* * *

"YOU!" Bulma and Vegeta screamed at the same time. Chichi and 18 gasped at what they just witnessed.

"Whoa!" Krillen exclaimed. "Vegeta!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Bulma growled as she pushed the boy off of her. She sat up and looked at the kneeling boy in front of her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she asked.

Students inside the whole cafeteria looked around to witnessed the battle against the Super star and the heiress to the Capsule Corp.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE," Vegeta breath out as he stood up. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU, DOING HERE?" he asked back. Bulma stood up and looked straight in the eyes of the star.

"I go to school here," Bulma said as a matter of fact. "Asshole." Bulma whispered.

"You go to-" Vegeta said as he stopped in mid sentence. He turned around to face his friend. "Do YOU have any idea about this?" Vegeta asked his grinning friend.

"Umm,...no" Goku said nervously. "Why would I?"

"Dammit Kakkarot," Vegeta growled. "When we get out of this mess I'm going to pound you to death." he threatened. Goku gulped at the threat. Vegeta's really mad. Goku gathered all of his courage and he spoke out.

"VEGETA'S HERE BECAUSE HE WANTS TO ASK YOU OUT!" Goku screamed to Bulma, it echoed through the whole, now quite, cafeteria.

Vegeta stared at Goku who started backing up from him. He gritted his teeth together and tightened his fists.

Chichi and 18 squealed in delight. Krillen's jaw dropped. The students stared and started whispering new rumors. Bulma's own jaw drop and she stared at Vegeta's back.

"Take. That. Back." Vegeta said pronouncing every word clearly as he started advancing dangerously at Goku.

Bulma stared in the distance and noticed the two teachers advancing towards the duo. She knows how big a trouble they're going to get to if they caught. So she did the first thing that came into mind. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her as the ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Woman, what the fuck?" Vegeta said as they finally came through a complete stop. She had shocked him, again. Earlier when she suddenly grabbed his wrist and ran out of the cafeteria, he just let her pull him out.

"Did you not see that you're being chased by the teachers?" Bulma spat.

"I don't give a damn." Vegeta responded. "Why should you?" he asked her with a smirk. Bulma just looked at him.

"Because I–" she tried to think of why she got him out of trouble. 'Why did she'? She asked herself as she shook her head to clear all of her thoughts. "Because I want to know if what your friend said is true." Bulma said as she tried to cover up for her actions.

"Why?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Just," Bulma said as she tried to look for the right words to say. "Curios." she decided, finally.

"Why do you care?" Vegeta asked as he advanced towards her. Bulma noticed his actions so she started backing away from him until she felt something stopped her knees and she felt a small bench behind her. She carefully sat down.

"Because," she started. "Like I said, I'm curios."

"That's it?' Vegeta asked as he kneeled down in front of her, he stared at her blue eyes. Two weeks he had craved to see her face and stare at her eyes once again. Two weeks he tried to forget about her, but found it hard to do.

"Y-yeah," Bulma stuttered. "What else do you want to hear?" she said nervously.

"So will you do it then?" Vegeta asked, ignoring her question. Bulma's right brow raised.

"Do what?" Bulma asked as she looked at the kneeling star in front of her.

"What the bastard said a moment ago." Vegeta spat out.

"Well-" Bulma said as she got up, making Vegeta back away from her. "I'm sorry if your TOO PRIDEFUL to ask ME, YOURSELF!" she said angrily.

"WELL," Vegeta started as he too got up. "I'M SORRY IF I GIVE A DAMN!"

"THEN NO!" she screamed at his face.

"WHAT?" Vegeta asked almost panicking at her sudden answer.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Bulma said as she turned her back from him and started walking away.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Vegeta said as he followed her.

"WHY ME!" Bulma asked as she turned around to face him.

"CAUSE YOUR DIFFERENT!"

"OH! SO THE OTHER WHORE'S WHO THROW THEMSELVES AT YOU ARE NOT TOO DIFFERENT FOR YOU!"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER? ALL I WANT IS YOUR ANSWER!"

"YOU ALREADY HAVE MY ANSWER!"

"I NEVER TOOK A 'NO' FOR AN ANSWER AND I WILL 'NOT' START 'NOW!'"

"WELL I GUESS THERE'S ALWAYS A START FOR EVERYTHING!" Bulma screamed straight in his face.

"DAMMIT WOMAN, YOUR BEING STUBBORN!"

"HA! AND YOU'RE NOT?" she asked. Vegeta growled loudly and almost completely ready to lose his sanity. He grabbed both of her wrist and pulled her to him..

"Fine," Vegeta whispered. "If you want it to come from me, then so be it!" he growled lowly. "Woman, will you go out with me?" he almost choked in his words.

"You don't even remember my name." Bulma whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Vegeta asked with a confused tone. Bulma raised a brow. Then it hit him. "Bulma, will you go out with me?" Vegeta asked, trying to control his pride before he completely lose total control of it. He felt warm when he watch her smile at him.

"Sure Vegeta." Bulma whispered still smiling.

The couple were interrupted by a sudden scream.

"VEGETA!" Goku screamed as he is being accompanied by teachers.

They whipped their heads towards the source of the voice and they both gasped. They were about to run on the other direction when they were suddenly stopped by another batch of teachers.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Vegeta Ouji," he said as he looked at the star's companion. "And Miss Briefs." he said with great disappointment.

"Hello, Mr. Miller." Bulma greeted as she bowed her head.

"Go back to class Miss Briefs." he ordered.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm Mr. Miller, I'm the school's principal." he introduced. "Miss Briefs?" he turned his attention back to the college student.

"Right!" Bulma said as she started to walk away from the group.

"Woman!" Vegeta called.

"Bulma!" Bulma screamed.

"Whatever," Vegeta said. "Saturday at seven, be ready!" Once Bulma was out of sight, Vegeta turned his attention back to the Principal. "So what's our punishment?"

* * *

Bulma walked down the empty hallways. The bell had rang about 5 minutes ago. She entered her Home room class, she thanked that all of her close friends are in that class.

"What was that about?" Krillen asked as Bulma sat down and ignored Krillen's question. Chichi sat in front of her and 18 sat in front of Krillen.

"What was what about?" Bulma asked back. Even if she knew what Krillen meant.

"I mean the whole running away thing with Vegeta and him asking you out." Krillen stated.

"Yeah, what about it?" Bulma asked again as she took out a notebook and started writing some notes down.

"What happened!" Chichi and 18 screamed together, almost knocking Krillen off of his seat.

"THE FOUR OF YOU, BACK THERE!" the teacher screamed. "I TOLD YOU ALL TO RETRIEVE THE ANSWERS ON p.89" he screamed once more as he continued what he was doing.

"Sorry." they all mumbled.

"So Bulma," 18 started, about five minutes later when the teacher had cooled off. "You were gone a pretty long time." she continued. "What did you guys do?" she asked suspiciously.

"He asked me out." Bulma said cooly.

"WHAT!" Chichi and 18 screamed as they both shot up from their seats.

"ONCE AGAIN, KEEP IT DOWN!" the teacher screamed at them.

18 and Chichi sat back down with burning faces as they faced Bulma's triumphant face.

"Are you actually going through with this?" 18 asked.

"Through with what?" Krillen asked, but the girls completely ignored him.

"Of course." Bulma said.

"With what?" Krillen asked again, and the girls refused to give him any information.

"Why?" Chichi asked.

"Chi," Bulma said disappointingly. "I thought you said you're going through this with me." she reminded.

"Yeah, but–"

"But what?" Bulma asked. "Don't you like him?"

"Hey! I like him but I still keep my man." 18 said as she joined into the conversation.

"Well," Chichi said. "Yes."

"But what?" Bulma asked as she beat her to the question.

"But she met somebody else she like." 18 answered for the blushing Chichi.

"OH MY GOD," Bulma exclaimed. "Are you serious?" she asked, Chichi nodded her head, yes. "Who?' Bulma asked.

"Vegeta's friend, Goku Kakkarot." Chichi answered dreamily.

"But I thought you said you like Vegeta." Bulma reminded hoping to get Chichi back to the mission.

"Yes," Chichi sighed. "Vegeta's dreamy body, his beautiful voice, I love everything about him"

"Good, then why not go through the plan?" Bulma asked.

"Just like 18 said, I have a crush on Vegeta," Chichi said. "But I don't even know him." she finished.

"But-" Bulma desperately said.

"But nothing Bulma Briefs." Chichi scolded. "I may have a boyfrined but my crush on Vegeta will always stay."

"Right." Bulma gave up as she slumped back down to her seat. "So is anybody still going to help me through my plan?" Bulma asked as she pouted and gave the girls a puppy eyed face.

"WHAT PLAN?" Krillen screamed as he got up from his seat.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" the teacher screamed as he got up from his seat. "THE FOUR OF YOU, MEET ME AFTER CLASS FOR 'DETENTION!'" he screamed as he dat back down.

"Thanks a lot cue ball!" 18 said as she watch her boyfrined carefully and slowly sat back down.

"Sorry." Krillen mumbled.

"Guys?" Bulma asked ignoring the whole detention thing.

"Sure Bulma." 18 said.

"Yeah! We'll help." Chichi agreed.

"Anyways," Bulma said excitedly. "How did you meet Mr. Prince in Shining Armor?" Bulma asked as she leaned close to Chichi.

"Well,..."

* * *

"You do know that it is not permitted for a student or a person to enter school grounds when the school is not over?" the principal asked the two boys that sat down on his chairs inside his office.

"Yeah," Goku mumbled.

"Good, then why are you here?" the principal asked. Goku was about to answer but Vegeta beat him to it.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Vegeta asked. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm the principal of the school."

"So?"

"It's my job to be here."

"So?"

"Ouji." Mr. Miller stopped him as he was about to lose it.

"So what's our punishment?" Goku asked dismissing the tension that's going on between his friend and the Principal.

"You're punishment is that you are never to step foot in the school while classes are still on, if caught you will automatically be sent to prison for trespassing." he said.

"That's it?" Vegeta asked. This wasn't a punishment at all for him.

"Of course not," Mr. Miller smirked. "I'll be calling you're manager."

"Y-you don't have to do that." Vegeta stuttered. He was so close.

"Of course I have to." Mr. Miller said as he started dialing the number. "He's in charged of all the damages you've caused."

"What damages?" Vegeta growled.

"Trespassing, disturbing, using foul languages,.." he said.

"When the fuck did I say any foul languages?" Vegeta asked. Mr. Miller just stared at him. "Oh." Vegeta said finally getting it.

"Need I say more?" Mr. Miller asked for permission to go on.

"No," Vegeta said as he started stretching his arms and legs. "I've heard better." he said. Mr. Miller just rolled his eyes.

"You two are dismissed." Mr. Miller said. "And one more thing." he said as the two boys stopped in their tracks before leaving the office. "David is waiting for you outside in his limo."

"Fuck." Vegeta whispered.

"What a punishment." Goku mumbled as he and Vegeta left the school buildings.


	10. Ready Or Not

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **9**  
Chapter Title: **Ready or Not

* * *

**_Later on at South Side College Dorms_**

"Oh my god!" 18 said as she rummaged through Bulma's closet.

"I can't believe you got a date with Vegeta." Chichi said as she flipped the pages on her magazine.

"Well, believe it." Bulma said as she was typing her homework on her laptop.

"What are you going to wear?" 18 panicked as she continued rummaging through Bulma's closet.

"18 are you even listening to what we were saying?" Chichi asked.

"What about this?" 18 said as she completely ignored Chichi, and held a black knee high, spaghetti strap dress for Bulma to see. Chichi humphed at 18 and continued reading her magazine. Bulma turned her attention away from her laptop and looked at the dress that 18 held.

"That's pretty good." Bulma complimented.

"Pretty Good?" 18 asked. Bulma nodded her head. "This won't do!" she said as she tossed the dress on Bulma's bed and turned around to continue rummaging through Bulma's closet once more.

"18!" Bulma said, surprised. "I said it was okay."

"Well,...OKAY," 18 started as she turned around to face her friend. "Is not enough." 18 snapped at her. Bulma was taken a back and decided not to mess with 18.

"Whatever you say 18." Bulma said nervously. "Anyways,..." Bulma said as she turned her attention back to Chichi. "You never told me how you and this Goku guy met!" Bulma said as Chichi blushed wildly.

"Well,..."

**_Flash Back_**

_"Vegeta!" Goku called after his friend as he is being dragged out of the cafeteria by the blue haired girl. He was about to run after them but was quickly stopped by teachers. They told him to sit down for a while. He did what he was told and he watches as the teacher called for help through their walkie talkies._

_"We have a Problem." the teacher said. "Yes, a crasher in our school."_

_"Hey!" Chichi greeted._

_"Hello." Goku greeted back as he watch the raven haired girl sat down next to him._

_"So which school did you come from?" Chichi asked, not sure what to say._

_"I don't go to college anymore." Goku answered shyly._

_"Why not? How old are you anyway?"_

_"21."_

_"21?" Chichi repeated. "How come you're not in College?"_

_"Cause I got a job from Vegeta, he pays me like $100,000.00 every month, for being his personal guide."_

_"WOW!" Chichi exclaimed. "$100,000.00? That's a lot."_

_"I know." Goku said. "But Vegeta makes millions every month."_

_"M-millions?" Chichi stuttered. "Wow."_

_"I know." Goku said. "Sorry."_

_"What?"_

_"I forgot," he said. "I don't know your name yet."_

_"Chichi Mau." Chichi said as she extended her hand to him._

_"Goku Kakkarot." Goku said as he took Chichi's hand. "Nice to meet you."_

_"Same here."_

**_Flash Back Ends_**

"Aww." Bulma said as she sniffed.

"I know." Chichi said, blushing.

"That is so sweet!" Bulma exclaimed.

"YEAH, YEAH." 18 said as she continued rummaging through Bulma's closet. "It makes me wanna hurl."

"18!" Bulma and Chichi scolded together.

"Aha!" 18 said completely ignoring the girls. " I FOUND THE PERFECT DRESS!" she said proudly as she held the dress up for her friend to see.

"Ummm,..." Chichi raised a brow.

"Oi! I don't think so!" Bulma said as she got up from her bed. "I think we need a little visit to the mall." she requested. Chichi and 18 nodded in agreement.

"Good idea." 18 said.

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO DID THIS AGAIN!"

"DAMN IT DAVID!" Vegeta yelled a this angry manager. He and Goku sat down on the chairs inside David's office. "Give it a rest, you know I'll never listen."

"Vegeta," David said as he tried to calm himself down. "We're going to pay the school al the damages you made."

"Then go pay."

"This can actually ruin your career if you get caught one more time." David warned. This quieted Vegeta down, Kakkarot squinted uneasily on his chair as he watch the tension between the two. He just glared daggers at David and David not feeling comfortable under Vegeta's glare was the first one to turn away.

"It won't happen again." Vegeta growled as he walked out of the office followed by a nervous Goku.

* * *

"Damn him." Vegeta murmured as he and Goku got out of the office.

"Vegeta?"

"Do not talk to me Kakkarot I am mad enough to KILL somebody." Vegeta growled.

"So,.." Goku continued ignoring Vegeta's threat.

"What is your problem?" Vegeta growled as he face the taller man.

"Did you get a date with her?" Goku asked.

"THAT, is none of your business!" Vegeta growled once more as he stormed out of the building.

'Yup, he definitely got a date with her.' Goku thought as he watch his friend walk away.

* * *

_**Friday, at the South Side Mall**_

"How bout this B-chan?" Chichi asked as she held up the dress for her friend to see.

"Too fancy." Bulma said as she started flipping through the clothes hanging on their hangers.

"Let's get out of here." 18 suggested as she put a dress back. "Nothing's good in here."

"Good idea." Chichi said as she lead the girls out of the store.

**_5 minutes later_**

"How bout in that store?" Chichi asked as she pointed to a store. They walk towards it and looked at the designed dress on the windows.

"Seen it." Chichi said.

"Bought it." 18 said afterwards.

"Returned it." Bulma said as the three girls sighed.(A/N: Sounds Familiar?) They walked around and went to the fast food area. They sat on a round table.

"What are we going to so now?" Chichi sighed.

"Yeah, I'm bored." Bulma said.

"Come on you guys, remember we need to buy a dress for Bulma's date," 18 said trying to excite the whole situation. "With VEGETA." 18 squealed, Chichi squealed with her.

"What is so exciting about that?" Bulma asked. "Remember, we need to go with the plan." Bulma reminded, Chichi and 18 sighed at the same time.

'You're still going through that?" Chichi asked.

"Of course," Bulma said. "I will never ever change my mind." Bulma snapped as she stood up and walked to the nearest clothing store she could find, Chichi and 18 following closely behind her.

"I'm sorry Bulma, It's just that–" Chichi said but was quickly stopped by Bulma's stare." I'm really sorry, if it really makes you happy to get your revenge from Vegtea then that's fine, me and 18 will help you." with this said, Bulma smiled warmly at Chichi.

"Really?" she cooed. Chichi and 18 nodded. "Thanks you guys!" Bulma said as she both hugged her friends. The little moment was suddenly interrupted.

"Well, Well, Well," the voice said. "What have we got here." it finished. Bulma, Chichi and 18 turned to the source of the voice and the once happy faces turned to scowling ones.

"Marron." 18 spat.

"Bitch." Marron spat back. 18 was about to launch at Marron but Chichi held her back. "Put a leash in that bitch." Marron said with a smirk.

"Don't waste your energy on her, 18," Bulma said as she joined in. "Remember, it's against our code to hit bitches with mental disabilities." Bulma smirked as she saw the smirked on Marron's face disappear. Bulma motioned for her friends to follow her out of the store, but before the girls could exit the store they were stopped by Marron's friends.

"What do you want?" Chichi asked them.

"That's easy." Marron said from behind them.

"What?" 18 asked as they turned around to see the blue haired bitch.

"I heard a rumor," she started.

"There are a lot of rumors that's going around Marron," Bulma butted in. "You have to be more specific." Bulma smiled at her.

"Very funny, Briefs." Marron snapped. "Now as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by a no mannered bitch," Marron exhaled deeply before starting. "I heard from a source that the famous Vegeta Ouji had asked one of you bitches out on a date," she said with great disappointment. "Now my question is which one?" she asked.

"Absolutely, positively, none of your business." 18 said.

"TELL ME!" Marron snapped.

"No!" 18 snapped back. "We have the right to not even talk to you," she said as she pushed the two Marron girls out of the way, motioning her two friends to come out of the store with her. "And that's what were going to do." she said as the three girls left the Marron group.

"I can't believe rumors spread that fast." Bulma said as she and her friends are out of hearing range from Marron.

"I know, rumor spreaders are so annoying." Chichi trembled a bit.

* * *

_** Friday(still) 7:00 pm**_

"Hey Vegeta." Goku called at his friend. He had arrived at the hotel about five minutes ago and couldn't wait to ask Vegeta what has been bothering him.

"What do you want?" Vegeta growled. Vegeta lay on his bed watching the basketball game.

"Have you called her?" Goku asked.

"No, why?" Vegeta asked not taking his eyes off of the T.V.

"Well, how are you going to ask her when you guys are going out and when and where will you pick her up?" Goku asked.

"That is completely none of your business, but I already asked her out." Vegeta said still not taking his eyes off fo the T.V.

"Oh," Goku scratched his head, he felt really stupid right now. "So where does she live anyway?" he asked his friend. Vegeta was about to answer when it hit him, he doesn't know where she lives. He took out the card that she gave him and searched for an address. None.

"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed.

"Well?" Goku asked, still waiting fo his answer.

"I don't know." Vegeta whispered.

"What?" Goku almost fell to the floor.

"Guess, I'm just gonna call her."


	11. The Call

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **10**  
Chapter Title: **The Call

* * *

"Call her, call her!" Goku chanted as he watch his friend took out his cellphone and dialed the number on the calling card.

"Will you pipe down!" Vegeta demanded as he placed the phone on his ear. He heard the phone ring and waited for an answer.

* * *

**_Dorms_**

"Ooohh." Chichi cooed as she looked at the dress on her hands. "This is such a pretty dress, B- chan." Chichi said.

"I know," Bulma said as she plopped down on her bed. The girls had arrived about an hour ago to their dorms and had planned a little movie night. "Used to be my moms."

"Wow, I didn't know they wore something this cool in the old days." Chichi said. Both 18 and Bulma laughed. Their laughter was interrupted by Bulma's cell phone ringing.

"Who is it?" 18 asked as she watch her friend looked at the screen on her phone.

"I don't know." Bulma answered as she clicked on the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

**_Phone conversation_**

"Hello?" Vegeta's voice answered as he heard her sweet angelic voice.

"Who's this?" Bulma asked, even though she recognizes the voice.

"Who do you think?" said a gruff voice.

"Vegeta?"

"Duh, woman."

"I have a name!" Bulma almost screamed over the phone.

"Alright," Vegeta said.

"Good." Bulma said, pleased.

"Woman." Vegeta finished.

"Vegeta!" Bulma growled.

"Alright, alright, Bulma." Vegeta said.

"Why did you call?"

"I don't know where you live." Vegeta said, blushing. He thanked that he was just talking to her or he could've blushed even more. Bulma laugh, she knows that he's embarrassed.

"Remember the school you just crashed?" Bulma asked him.

"Yeah."

"There's a dorm nearby. My dorm room number is 501." Bulma said.

"Alright, I'll be there tomorrow at seven."

"Alright." Bulma said, and they both said their good byes and hand up.

**_Conversation ends_**

"What did he say?" Chichi asked impatiently.

"He doesn't know where I live."

"So he called and asked you?" 18 asked. Bulma nodded in response.

"When's the date again?" Chichi asked as she munch on some potato chips.

"Tomorrow." Bulma said.

"TOMORROW!" Chichi and 18 screamed. Bulma was taken a back and doesn't know what to say.

"Uh-" she search for words but found none.

"We only have about 24 hours to get you ready!" Chichi said as she got up from her position on her bed.

"So?" Bulma asked.

"Which means we won't have time." 18 said following her suit.

"What?" Bulma asked confused.

"This is Vegeta your dating, need we remind you?" 18 asked.

"What?" Bulma asked again with the same confused look on her face.

"Vegeta," Chichi said as she sat in front of her friend. "You'll be riding on a limo,"

"Cruising on the dark streets." 18 added as again, she followed Chichi's action.

"Hand in hand." Chichi added.

"Romantic candle light dinner." 18 said.

"On a very expensive restaurant." Chichi added once more.

"Your point?" Bulma asked, trying to make her friends angry.

"BULMA!"

* * *

"Where does she live?" Goku asked as soon as Vegeta got off of his cell phone.

"In a dorm on her college." Vegeta said.

"So where are you going to take her?"

"None of your goddamn business." Vegeta snapped.

"I have some ideas." Goku singed song. Vegeta smirked. Goku knows him too well. The truth is he doesn't know exactly where he's going to take her.

"Really?" Vegeta asked with delight. "Do tell."


	12. Picking Up

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **11**  
Chapter Title: **Picking Up

* * *

**_Saturday, 6:30 p.m._**

In a Hotel, in room 139, a man with ebony flamed hair with matching eyes got out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel is placed on his hands as he dried his hair. He got out of the bathroom and headed straight to his closet. He took out some black pants and a white polo shirt.

He got a brief and boxer shorts and he put them on, he took out a pair of black socks and did the same. He took his pants and put it on as he thought of something that's been bugging him since he asked the blue haired angel out.

She seemed familiar and he can't just think of something or a place to where he had seen her. Who is she? Yes, he knows that she's the heiress to the Capsule Corporation, but he never reads any magazine or watch the news to ever see the girl.

But this is not the time to think of something like this. He's going to be late for his date and even if he doesn't know her that much, he knew that she's going to be mad at him. And all he wanted this night is a nice dinner with her and get to know her.

He growled at himself. He cannot believe he had let her affect him like this. The hell with her. He doesn't care if he's late. He's the one who's going to be paying tonight, isn't he? He sighed, he has got to have more control of his pride and not let it slip or it'll affect his whole career and his background.

* * *

"!"

"WILL YOU TWO CALM DOWN!" Bulma screamed as loud as she can to out top the screaming of her two best friends. They have been over reacting since this morning and did nothing but search into their make up bags. She did nothing all day but listen to their yakking and what she should do that's presentable. Ha! Presentable! She's the daughter of the owner and founder of Capsule Corporation, she's probably the most presentable and respectful and skilled mannered woman in the world.

Bulma sighed as she thought of the early happenings. She had been sitting for over two hours as her friends tried out every single bottle of manicure that will fit her clothes best. And they chose the first bottle they had use. Fifty damn bottles and they chose the first one they had like. They had already put some make up on her which took three hours to make sure it's the perfect blush, color and style. Three hours, she thought that her skin will burn if she felt another touch of a brush.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as her friends ironed her dress for the umpteenth time. Jesus Christ, her friends are going to drive her crazy! She stood up and walked up to them.

"We got thirty minutes you guys," she told them. "He's gonna be here soon." she reminded.

"Don't bother us now Bulma!" Chichi scolded.

"Yeah! We're preparing for the date." 18 added as she held the dress up for another wrinkle inspection. Bulma grumbled and snatched the dress from 18's hands. Both 18 and Chichi gasped as Bulma gripped the dress. Chichi and 18 continued gasping.

"You're choking it!" Chichi gasped out as she kneeled down to touch the dress on Bulma's hands.

"Guys, get a grip!" Bulma half screamed. "My date, not yours." she said as simple as that and she went into their walk in closet and slammed the door shut.

"Well," Chichi said as she got up on her feet. "What a repayment for everything we did." she said as she crossed her arms.

"I think we gave her complete torture."18 said.

"OH! Now you're on her side!" Chichi said as she went to Bulma' vanity table.

"CHI!"

* * *

"Vegeta," Goku said as he waited for his friend in the lobby room. "Looking sharp." he complimented.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta growled.

"Came here to wish you luck and hope that you have a good time and don't mess it up." Goku reminded.

"Who are you my mother?" Vegeta half screamed.

"Vegeta-"

"I don't need your assistance tonight Kakkarot go to bed!"

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Vegeta!" Goku whined as he jumped up and down like a little kid.

"KA-KKA-ROT!" Vegeta screamed. Goku squirmed and as fast as the wind went running straight to the open elevator.

"Finally." Vegeta whispered to himself as he left the hotel building.

* * *

_** At 6:50 p.m.**_

"Well?" Bulma asked as she got out of the closet. 'What do you guys think?" she asked her friends. 18 sat on the beanie chair and Chichi sat on her vanity.

"Oh my god, Bulma!" Chichi said as she looked at her friend from the mirror. She turned around to face her. "You look beautiful." she said. "Look?" Bulma raised a brow and smirked at her.

"Your beautiful." Chichi repeated herself.

"Thank you." Bulma thanked and faced to her other friend who sat on the beanie chair.

"Drop dead gorgeous." 18 said as she nodded her head in full agreement of herself and Chichi.

"Good." Bulma said as she got out of the room, followed by her two friends and they entered the living room. Bulma stood in front of a full length mirror and she looked at herself, she wore light make up and her hair is tied up in a standing twisted bun. She's wearing an A-line gown features scoop neckline, natural waist and spaghetti straps with a satin sash around the waist that goes down under her knees. "Thank you, mother." Bulma whispered, and girls started laughing. The girls laughter were interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

Vegeta reached the building with exactly 5 minutes to spare. He slowly lifted his hand and leaned his knuckles on the door, ready to knock. He took a deep breath and growled at himself for being nervous.

He knocked on the door.

* * *

Chichi and 18 both squealed as they heard the knock on the door. 18 got up from his seat and dragged Bulma to their sharing rooms.

"We'll knock on the door when you can come out." she whispered to her.

"Why can't I just answer the door myself?" Bulma whispered back.

"Because I said so!" 18 growled lowly as she pushed her friend into the room.

* * *

Vegeta heard squealing after knocking on the door. He smirked and then laughed lowly afterwards. She has the most weirdest friends. He silenced himself as he heard scrapping on the door. He watch as the door knob twisted open and the red wooden door is slowly pulled.

He saw a raven haired girl came into view.

"Where's Bulma?" he asked.

"She'll be right out." Chichi said with a smile as she fully open the door. He saw that the room has a small living room and a kitchen. He also saw Bulma's other friend standing near a door.

Chichi motioned for 18 to go and do her part. 18 nodded and smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta just nodded back. 18 knocked on the door.

"Bulma?' she called. "Your date's here." she said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Bulma said as she opened the door. "I heard him knock before you pushed me into the room!" she said as she grabbed her purse.

Vegeta stared at the blue haired woman who emerged from the room. She wore a beautiful night blue gown that hugs her curves perfectly, her chest half expose. She has light make up on, that makes it more perfect. He watched as he listened to her bitching. He smirked. Her friends were busted.

This is what attracts him to her more than anything is that she is being herself, she does what she does and continued doing it. She doesn't do silly girly plans like what her friends just did; for her to have a grand entrance. She just wanted to stay simple, and that's just right for him. Besides, she's not going out with him because of his fame and fortune, she hated him and then she turned sweet when she saw, which is weird. But she is a woman.

Crazy thought with two answers started streaming down his mind as he thought of them carefully. But it all disappeared when he saw approaching him.

"Hey Vegeta." Bulma greeted.

"Hey," Vegeta greeted back. "Ready?" he asked afterwards. Bulma nodded and Vegeta cleared the path for her to go out of the room first. He then followed her closing the room behind them. When the door was finally shut and the couple was about to leave. They heard loud screaming and squealing.

Bulma turned around to face her date with an embarrassed look on her face. The squealing and screaming continued and it turned to talking.

"They always do that." Bulma explained. Vegeta raised a brow. "I wish they'd stop." she whispered, but loud enough for Vegeta to hear as she turned around and continued walking. Vegeta followed while chuckling at her embarrassment.


	13. Let's Ditch this Place

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **12**  
Chapter Title: **Let's Ditch this Place

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma got out of the dorm buildings and they went straight to Vegeta's blue sports car that's park right in front of the building. The couple got inside the car without saying a word. Vegeta inserted the keys to the ignition and put the car on drive as the drove off to start their wonderful date.

* * *

Chichi and 18 watch the couple from the 7th floor in the their balcony. They squealed once more as the car is now out of sight.

"I hope this go well." 18 whispered.

"Yeah, but now I have to do something." Chichi said as she got her cell phone out.

"What?" 18 asked, confused.

"I need to call my Goku-san."

"What?" 18 asked as she watch her retreating form. "Chi!" 18 said as she followed her friend back into their room. "But aren't we suppose to follow them?" 18 asked.

"Yeah, but 18, we'll never catch up to them." Chichi reasoned as she dialed Goku's number.

"So you're going to give up?" 18 asked with disbelief. Chichi was probably the last person she knows that will back down to something this big.

"That's why I'm calling Goku." Chichi said as she waited for the answer on the other line. "I think Goku knows where Vegeta's taking our chibi Bulma."

"Nice." 18 complimented as Chichi started a conversation with the person on the other line.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Bulma asked after minutes of complete total silent. Vegeta had been driving for fifteen minutes in complete total silence. It had been bugging her and she just wanted to break the tension between them.

"To a restaurant," Vegeta grumbled. "That is where the date should start, right?" he asked her. Not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Yeah." Bulma mumbled back. Silence had emerged once more.

* * *

"Wait, Chi." 18 called before they leave their room. "Let's stop over at Krillen's place and then we'll leave."

"Alright." Chichi said as they exited their room. The two girls entered the elevator. "What floor?"

"3rd, Krillen's dorm is on the third floor." 18 said as she watch Chichi pressed the glowing button that has a huge number three on it. The elevator door closed.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta entered a French Restaurant and waited until the waitress escorted them to their reserved table.

Bulma glared at the young waitress ready to strike her anytime. When she and Vegeta had arrived and walked up to the front desk. The waitress did nothing but stare at Vegeta the whole time. She didn't know why but it kind of made her feel a little jealous. A little. They were seated on a small round table and they both sat across from one another.

"Hello, my name's Sydney and I'll be your waitress for tonight." the girl introduced as she handed the couple some menus.

Bulma took her menu and Vegeta did the same. Bulma read her menu carefully, thinking of something delicious and expensive to eat. She also noticed that the waitress still hasn't left their presence.

She took her eyes off of her menu and looked at the waitress. She eyed her dangerously. But Sydney doesn't seem to notice since she's to busy watching Vegeta's every move. She cleared her throat to get her attention but it didn't seem to work. She growled lowly and cleared her throat once more, but his time, more louder. The waitress snapped out of her day dreams and eyes the rock star's date dangerously.

* * *

Vegeta had noticed Bulma's jealousy when they first entered the restaurant and when they were greeted by the perky girl. He had to admit, the girl is really annoying. He also noticed Bulma's anger when she cleared her throat to get the waitress's attention ut it diddn't seem to work. He chuckled lowly when he saw that Bulma's face turned bright red of anger. She's gonna blow any minute now. He thought with a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

"AHEM!" Bulma screamed.

"Yes?" the waitress asked sweetly.

"We don't know what we want to orded yet, so you can LEAVE now!" Bulma snapped. The waitress was a little taken aback by Bulma's sudden outburst.

"Well- um," the girl stuttered nervously. She's standing right in front of her life time crush and she's being bitched by his own date. She felt her face flushed bright red.

"If you're done staring and drooling at my date, you can take our orders a little later, but for right now, we need a time alone." Bulma continued her torturing.

"Like, Sure." the girl said with a perky voice, finally gaining her compusure. She stalked away swaying her hips back and fort, she turned her head around and saw that Vegeta's been watching the whole thing. She winked at him and smirked.

* * *

Sydney walked back to the table and her friend greeted her.

"Wow, Vegeta Ouji." her friend said.

"I know." Sydney said.

"What happen?"

"Let's just say that I'll be spitting on that bitch's food." Sydney smirked as she sat down beside her friend.

* * *

Bulma growled and her jaw dropped at what she had noticed.

"I cannot believe you!" Bulma said as she slammed her menu on the table.

"What did I do?" Vegeta asked innocently.

"You were flirting with that bitch!" she accused.

"What?" Vegeta asked still keeping the innocent act. "No I wasn't!" he declined.

"You are such a perv!"

"Why are you jealous?" Vegeta smirked as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I am not jealous!" Bulma defended.

"I thought you hated me?"

"I do!"

"Then what's with the jealousy?"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Bulma screamed, she stood up, slamming both of her hands on the table and gaining everybody's attention.

"Dammit woman, sit down!" Vegeta hushed. Bulma slowly sat down feeling really embarrassed.

"I'm not jealous." Bulma pouted.

"Alright, you're not jealous." Vegeta said as he watch Bulma slowly sit down.

"This is boring." Bulma confessed.

"What?" Vegeta asked shocked. He had dated a lot of girls and french restaurants had always been a hit.

"It's boring," Bulma repeated. "And I don't think I wanna eat here anymore." Bulma said.

"Why?"

"Because I think that blonde bitch might spit on my food." Bulma pouted. Vegeta laughed out loud. She actually made sense and with her pouting like that he couldn't say no.

"I have an idea." Vegeta stated.

"What?"

"Let's ditch this place." Vegeta suggested.

"Then were are we going?" Bulma asked, ready for an adventure.

"Come on." Vegeta stood up and grabbed Bulma's wrist, not answering her question. He drag her out of the restaurant and opened the car doors. The couple hopped onto the car and sped off.

* * *

Sydney watch as the laughing couple left the restaurant. She sigh, guess she couldn't get her revenge tonight.

* * *

Goku, Krillen, Chichi and 18 arrived at the restaurant and peaked at the glass window if they could spot the couple.

"Where are they?" Krillen asked. "I thought you said Bulma and Vegeta are dating."

"They are." Chichi said.

"Then where are they?" Krillen asked. "You guys dragged me down here, and for what?"

"Goku, I thought you said that they will be here." 18 said.

"They are." Goku said. "I don't know exactly where they are right now."

"Great!" Chichi sighed. "WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE SPYING ON THEM!" Chichi screamed.

"Chichi," 18 shushed. "Don't worry we're going to track them down."

"Right, 18," Krillen said as he crossed his arms. "This is a big town, they could be anywhere."

"Yeah, but if we just stood here and do nothing we'll never find them!" Goku said as he dragged his friends back to the car in search for the couple.

* * *

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as Vegeta continued driving still not saying to where they were going.

"What?" vegeta smirked. He knew that he's driving the woman nut's by not telling her where they are going.

"Where are we going?" Bulma asked, starting to lose her patience.

"You'll see." Vegeta said as he turned left on the corner. Bulma looked at him confused, then she turned to face the front and gasped at the view in front of her.

"Oh my god!" Bulma exclaimed happily.


	14. Ready For Fun?

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **13**  
Chapter Title: **Ready for Fun?

* * *

"Oh my god." Bulma exclaimed.

"Like it?" Vegeta asked as they entered the parking lot.

They had arrived minutes ago and Bulma had said nothing, but 'Oh my god' all over, again anf again.

"A fair?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah."

"I've never been to a fair since high school."

"Are you serious? Vegeta asked in disbelief. He had always been in different fairs all over the country. He looked around and saw a car about to leave. He waited and looked at his companion. The lights that came from the fair reflected on her eyes, dancing in rhythm with the soft music that can be heard inside the fair. Vegeta looked at her with great admiration. Her ineffable charm and beauty caught him the moment he looked upon her graceful face. When he tried to forget about her for two weeks and found that he couldn't, he had fully accepted that he had finally fallen for somebody. And for once in his entire life and career did he not deny and stop himself from doing so. Vegeta parked his car in between a blue truck and red mini. They got out of the car and walked hand in hand together, heading to the admission booth.

* * *

"Where are they!" Chichi whined. They had been circling the city for half an hour already and not once did they spot the dating couple.

"I don't know." 18 said as she slumped on the back seat. 18 and Krillen sat on the backseat while Chic hi sat on the front passenger's seat while Goku drove.

"Goku," Chichi said.

"What?"

"You know vegeta, where do you think he is right now?"

"I don't know." Goku admitted. "Vegeta can be a very unpredictable guy, he can be anywhere by now."

* * *

"Vegeta." Bulma whispered.

"What?" Vegeta asked as he payed the young man behind the admission booth. He's wearing his black shades so nobody will recognize him.

"I can't ride no rides." Bulma whispered.

"Why not?" Vegeta asked as a smirk appeared on his face. Is the woman that had caught his eyes finally have something to be afraid of?

"AS IF!" Bulma said. "I mean, look at me." Bulma said, more calmly this time.

"I am, every minute, can't take my eyes off of you." Vegeta said. Bulma looked at him. She didn't know if he's mad or if he just complimented her.

"I mean I'm wearing a gown." Bulma said.

"Your point." Vegeta said as he grabbed the tickets and dragged Bulma to the entrance.

"Because I'm wearing a gown and I don't think gowns are perfect clothes to wear to ride roller coasters." Bulma snapped.

Vegeta looked at her. She made sense. Again! He hated it when he does that. Why didn't he noticed it a moment ago?

"Look," Vegeta said as he looked straight at her bright blue eyes as he tried to think of a way. "There's a gift shop inside."

"So?" Bulma said not seeing his point.

"So we can go in, have you change into something else and put your gown on a bag and we'll put it back to the car then we go have some fun." Vegeta said rather quickly. Bulma stared at him for a mere five seconds to absorb everything he just said.

"Great idea Vegeta." Bulma said as she let Vegeta drag her to the Gift shop.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Chichi screamed.

"Calm down Chi!" 18 said.

"Why don't we just give it up?" Krillen asked. "I mean, come on guys, if they catch us they'll kill us. Vegeta might beat the hell out of us and Bulma might slap us to the next dimension." Krillen reasoned.

"NO!" Chichi said stubbornly. "I wanna know what they're up to!"

"But Chi," Gokus aid. "I think Krillen made sense."

"I DON'T CARE IF CUE BALL MADE SOME SENSE! I WANNA SEE THEM NOW!"

"HEY!" 18 said defending her boyfriend.

"Yeah, hey!" Krillen agreed.

"Shut up Krillen!" 18 growled.

"Yes, ma'am." Krillen said nervously. It's suicide if you upset 18 any further.

"Even if Krillen is a cue ball, he's still cute!" 18 said to Chichi.

"Sorry, 18." Chichi apologized with a real sorry look on her face.

"It's alright." 18 sighed. "I know, I want to see what they're up to, myself."

"You girls are such gossipers." Goku sadi as he continued driving, looking for Vegeta's car.

"Yeah." Krillen said, agreeing with Goku.

"SHUT UP!" both 18 and Chichi screamed.

"Y-yes m-ma'am." Goku and Krillen stuttered.

* * *

They had arrived at the gift shop, about half and hour ago and Bulma still hasn't picked up anything she would like to wear. Bulma emerged from the dressing room, only to find Vegeta, slumping down on a chair, waiting for her to finish.

"Goddam it woman," he whined. "How long does it take to get something you want." he paused as he looked at her. He had to admit though. She had emerged from the dressing room several times and had been posing for him to see if it was a perfect fit. And he had liked every single minute, memorizing and inspecting her curves. "It's only for one night.

"You are such an impatient person." Bulma said as she tried to restrain herself for not mentioning Vegeta's name out loud, or there will be a big riot. And she might not get the rock star to fall for her and then all her plans will back fire.

"Well, hurry up!" Vegeta growled.

"I chose this one." Bulma said as she twirled around for him to see.

"Then why didn't you say so!" Vegeta growled as he stood up from his seat.

"Because you never gave me the chance to do so," Bulma said as she grabbed her gown and followed Vegeta. "Remember, you're the one who started talking first." Bulma giggled as she heard Vegeta grumbled some incoherent words.


	15. The Fair

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **14**  
Chapter Title: **The Fair

* * *

"Where are they!" Chichi screamed as Goku turned right to another familiar block.

"Hey, look!" 18 said as she pressed her fore finger on the car window, indicating an unfamiliar place they haven't seen before.

"It's a fair." Chichi stated, "We have to find Bulma and Vegeta." Chichi said.

"Come on," Krillen sighed, "It's a huge city, we've been going around it for about 2 hours now and still no sign of them," Krillen tried to reason. "Let's just go to the fair." he suggested.

"NO!" Chichi screamed as she got up from her seat and turned to face the frightened bald man.

"Chi, calm down." Goku said.

"Yeah Chi," 18 agreed. "Let's go to the fair." 18 suggested.

"No." Chichi said.

"Let's have some fun." 18 suggested.

"No."

"Fun!"

"No!"

"Fun."

"NO!"

"I think we should go to the fair." Goku suggested.

"NO!" Chichi screamed as she face him.

"Vegeta and Bulma might be in there." Goku reasoned and stuttered at the same time. Chichi calmed down a bit and sat back down on her seat.

"How'd you know?"Chichi asked curiously.

"Uhh,...Vegeta's my best friend." he guessed.

"Oh." Chichi said.

"He makes a good point about that." Krillen nodded.

"Alright, we'll go." Chichi said as the car entered the fair's parking lot.

* * *

"Come on!" Vegeta ushered Bulma out of the gift shop. They walked around the fair searching for good rides and games.

"Geta!" Bulma exclaimed as she pointed to a game booth.

"What did you call me?" Vegeta asked as he looked at the booth Bulma had pointed earlier.

"Geta," Bulma said. "Short for Vegeta." she whispered. "Besides, we don't want to create a riot in here, now do we?" she asked, a little louder this time. Vegeta nodded in agreement. "Anyways," she started as she grabbed his arm and lead him to he game booth. "Can you win me that teddy bear?" she asked as she pointed to a white teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around it's neck.

"And why would I wanna do that?" he asked as he lowered his glasses enough for her to see his onyx eyes.

"Because I'm your date and I say win me that bear!" she demanded.

"Give me one good reason."

"Because I say so!"

"I said give me a good reason, not a stupid one." he smirked. Bulma growled and smacked him on his shoulder.

"Vegeta please." she begged as she gave him a pout. Vegeta growled. He hates it when she does that. It's like she can control him anytime she wants just by smiling sweetly at him and giving him a pout. He growled again as he called the person working behind the booth.

"Can I help you?"the blonde worker asked. He looked at the man with the dark shades and his blue haired date. He eyed Bulma up and down and smiled at her, Bulma noticed this. And a cruel thought came up and she decided to play along with the worker. Vegeta noticed this and growled, catching the attention of the blonde worker once again.

"You can start by putting those eyes back where they belong." Vegeta growled.

"Okay," the boy said as he extended his hands in defense. "A dollar for a ball." she said.

"How many hits do you have to make to get the stupid bear?" Vegeta asked.

"Five." the blonde worker smirked. Even if he knew that it only takes three hits to get the bear.

"Alright," Vegeta said as he handed him five dollars. The blonde worker gave him five balls.

"Just hit the bowling pins and get a strike five times and you'll win the gorgeous girl a teddy bear," he said as he smiled at Bulma once more. Bulma playfully giggled to anger Vegeta even more, and it worked fine when Vegeta threw the ball straight to the stacked bowling pins with great anger and hitting his first strike.

"Alright!" Bulma said happily. Vegeta smirked, he's glad that her attention is back on him. His smirked got wider as Bulma hugged him. "Four more, Geta." Bulma said.

After two more straight strikes, Bulma started jumping up and down. Two more and Vegeta will win the bear. And after two more strikes the blonde worker handed the bear to a giddy Bulma. The blonde worker stared in awe at the man with the shades. Nobody had ever hit five straight hits all together at the same time. Vegeta smirked once more as Bulma placed her arms around his neck hugging him tightly and giving him a little peck on the cheek. Bulma smiled at him. Vegeta finally realizing his position, he growled and pushed Bulma away from him.

"Let's go." he growled as he grabbed Bulma's wrist and pulled her along to find a good ride.

* * *

"LOOK!" Goku screamed as he halted the car in front of a midnight blue sports car.

"What?" Everybody in shock asked.

"It's Vegeta's car." Goku exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" 18 said. "We found them!"

"I knew it was a good idea to go here," Chichi smiled. "Now PARK!" she commanded.

"Good idea?" Krillen whispered to 18

"More like OUR idea." 18 whispered back.

"I heard that!" Chichi growled. Both Krillen and 18 started giggling and Goku tried his best to hold back his own laugh.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Bulma said as she looked up at the tallest and fastest roller coaster in the fair.

"Finally," Vegeta said as he pulled Bulma with him and headed to the line. "I've been searching for this ride."

"D-do we have to r-ride that huge ride?" Bulma stuttered. Vegeta stopped in his tracks and stared at the blue haired goddess.

"Why?" he asked with a devious smirk in his face.

"B-because,..." Bulma started searching for a good reason. "We haven't ate yet and I'm hungry." Bulma said.

"Good reasoning," Vegeta complimented, nodding his head with agreement. "But I don't think you wanna eat now then throw up after riding this roller coaster." Vegeta reasoned.

"Uh-" Bulma stuttered as she searched through her mind for another reason.

"Well?" Vegeta asked waiting for her response. "What's the matter, scared?" he taunted. Bulma eyed him.

"Okay, I got nothing, let's go." Bulma gave up as she let Vegeta drag her into the end of the line.

* * *

"Four tickets please." Goku said as he handed the girl behind the booth some money for admission. The girl handed him four tickets and his change. "Thank you." Goku said politely and giving the girl a warm smile before leaving.

"Do you have the tickets?" Chichi asked in a hurry.

"Yeah." Goku said as he waved the four tickets near her face. Chichi grabbed them and headed straight to the entrance, her friends following close behind her. When they finally got inside their heads turned to different directions trying to find their friends.

"Now that we're here, exactly how are we going to find them?" 18 asked.

"That's easy," Chichi said. "We'll go around and look for them." she said.

"We're not going to split up?" Krillen asked.

"No." Chichi answered as she continued looking around.

"Why not?" 18 asked.

"Because if we split up, I know the two of you won't look for Bulma, you'll be off somewhere having fun." Chichi stated. 18 and Krillen looked at each other. They were busted.

"Now let's go." Goku suggested as he grabbed Chichi's wrist and pulled her with him in search of their friends.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Bulma gasped as she and Vegeta finally got off of the roller coaster. She felt like she was going to puke since she hasn't rode a single roller coaster for at least five years straight.

"What's the matter, are you al right?" Vegeta taunted. Bulma growled. She's the one whose suppose to be using him and treating him like shit. Not the other way around.

"I'm fine." Bulma growled.

"I know." Vegeta smirked as he started walking away from her and heading straight to another roller coaster. But this time, it wasn't as high and fast as the last one.

Bulma gaped at him, shocked by his answer. Did she just saw him blush? She continued staring at his retreating form until Vegeta snapped her out of it by giving her a disapproving look.

"Are you coming or what?" he growled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bulma waled faster to catch up with him, and when she finally did, she linked her arm with Vegeta's as they walked to the ride. But before they could reach the line, Bulma stopped him.

"I wanna eat, you promise and I'm really hungry!" Bulma said after watching the ride drop seven stories high.

"I say your just scared." Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta, shut up and get us some food!" Bulma demanded.

"Fine, let's go." Vegeta said as he and Bulma headed to the fast food area.

* * *

"LOOK!" 18 said as she pointed an index finger into something.

"WE FOUND THEM!" Chichi said as she started jumping up and down.

"We?" 18 whispered to Krillen.

"Forgive the sick, 18, forgive the sick." Krillen whispered back, making 18 laugh.

"You know I heard that too." Chichi growled at the laughing couple. They both stopped laughing and stared down at their shoes. "I am not crazy!" she growled as she started walking, heading straight to the eating couple.

"Where do you think you're going?" Goku asked her as he grabbed her before she could go any nearer to their dating friends.

"Going to say hi?" Chichi smiled, not sure what to say.

"We can't join them, it'll completely ruin their date."

"But–"

"I know how much worried you are at Bulma, but trust me, Vegeta won't do anything to hurt her." Goku assured.

"Well it's too late for that." 18 whispered but loud enough for Goku to hear.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked curiously.

"Huh?" Chichi and 18 both gapped at him.

"Uh–" 18 started.

"Nothing." Chichi answered for her. "You know 18." Chichi laughed, but Goku gave her a confused look. "Krillen, 18, why don't you guys go and have some fun." she said as she ushered them away from her and Goku.

"Chi?" Goku called for his attention.

"Nothing," she said as she looked at Goku straight in his eyes. "Really, it's nothing."

"Okay." Goku said grinning.

"Now let's go." Chichi said as she grabbed him and went the other way to go and have some fun.


	16. Thinking

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **15**  
Chapter Title: **Thinking

* * *

Bulma plopped down on her bed, and sighed deeply. She just got home from her date with the famous rock star and she was extremely tired. She got up and tried to walk up to her dresser to change into a nightgown so she can sleep peacefully.

As she put on her clothes, memories from earlier evaded her thoughts. She was thinking of Vegeta once again, how she had so much fun with him. She knew it was a bad thing; she had a plan to complete to get her revenge, no time for any feelings.

* * *

_**Outside the Dorm room**_

"Carefully and quietly 18." Chichi whispered.

"Okay." 18 nodded her head and quietly tried to open their dorm room's door very quietly.

"Where have you guys been?" a voice asked once they entered the room.

"Hey Bulma," Chichi greeted nervously. 18 didn't talk, she was a tough chick, but she knows Bulma, and knew when to shut up whenever she's mad. "So how was the date?" Chichi asked.

"I got a problem." Bulma said.

"What is it?" 18 asked.

"It's about Vegeta," she stated.

"What!" Chichi yelled loudly, causing both Bulma and 18 to shush her.

"Close the door and come into my room." Bulma said.

"What did Vegeta do Bulma?" Chichi asked angrily as she and 18 follow Bulma to her room.

"He did nothing." Bulma answered once they entered the room. She sat down on the edge of her bed and 18 and Chichi sat down on the beanie chairs.

"Then what's the problem?" 18 asked.

"He's being nice." Bulma said. Chichi looked at her with a confused face.

"And that's a problem because,..?" 18 asked. Chichi turned her head back to her and nodded in agreement.

"I'm supposed to hate him!" Bulma snapped and stood up from the bed. "It's easier to hate somebody when they're being an asshole,..." she paused. "But being nice?" she asked.

"Oh B-chan." 18 cooed. "That's impossible." 18 said seriously. "I mean,...Vegeta? Nice?" she asked.

"I know it's hard to believe, but he's being an asshole and being so sweet at the same time." Bulma answered dreamily.

"Makes you want to barf?" Chichi asked jokingly and all girls laughed.

"Yes," Bulma nodded her head. "Kinda like that." she said smiling. "Where have you guys been anyway?" she asked afterwards.

"I am so sleepy." 18 said as she stood up from her seat. Bulma raised a confusing brow at her.

"Go back to sleep B, you need it." Chichi said.

"Hey,..I,..." Bulma said as she tried stopping her friends. But it was too late they already exited the door in a very fast pace.

"G'night B!" they both yelled before closing the doors to their own room.

Bulma shook her head and gazed at the starry night. How could she have agreed on going on a second date with him? She shouldn't have. She knew that she was regretting doing this whole revenge thing and had sworn to herself to not go on a second date and not continue on with the plan. But some tinkly feeling inside of her, that told her that she has to go on a second date with him, and not because of the whole revenge, it's because she wants to.

* * *

_**Vegeta's Hotel**_

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted when Vegeta entered their hotel. "How was the date?" he asked.

"None of your concern." he quickly snapped and stormed into his room.

Once Vegeta entered his room, he took off his shirt and just threw it across the room, his shoes, socks, and pants quickly followed it. He couldn't help but think of Bulma once he plopped down to his king sized bed.

There was something about her, something familiar. He knew her from somewhere but he doesn't know where. He tossed and turn knowing that he couldn't sleep. He growled and got up from the bed and entered the living room where Goku was still watching T.V.

"What's up?" Goku asked.

"I want you to find out everything you can about Bulma Briefs." Vegeta said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Vegeta half yelled.

"O-okay." Goku stuttered. Vegeta 'humph' and went straight back to his room. "Geez," Goku said once he heard his door slammed. "What an attitude." he whispered, and then turned back into watching the television in front of him.

* * *

_**Three days later**_

"I can't believe Bulma's not telling us when her date is," Chichi said stubbornly. "As if we can't find out once she leaves anyways,..." she pouted.

"Well, I don't blame Bulma for not telling." 18 said. "I mean, after we told her that we followed them."

"Don't rub it!" Chichi snapped. 18 just rolled her eyes at her.

"So what now?" 18 asked.

"What now is tat I really need to study on my Biology test and Bulma won't help me and it's really, really hard." Chichi cried. 18 watched her friend as a sweat cascaded down to her cheek from her forehead.

"No, I'm alright." a voice said. Chichi and 18 whipped their heads towards the direction of the voice.

"Hey B, who are you talking to?" Chichi asked but Bulma ignored her and focused on talking to the person on the other end of the line.

"What?' Bulma said panicking. "Next week already?" she stuttered. 18 and Chichi stared bluntly at their friends sweating face. "Are you sure your grandmother's well?" Bulma asked. "Not it's not that, of course I'm excited to see you back." she forced at smile. "Okay, of course! We'll pick you up at the airport." Bulma finished. "Yeah, me too." she finally said and hanged up the phone.

"Who was that?" 18 asked.

"Yamucha." she answered meekly.

"And?" Chichi asked, urging for her to continue on.

"He's coming back next week." she said without any sign of excitement.

"And why are you not happy?" 18 asked.

"Vegeta." Bulma said.

"Oh." 18 and Chichi said in unison.

* * *

_**Vegeta's hotel**_

"Vegeta!" David called as soon as he entered the hotel room.

"What?" Vegeta asked lazily. He was lying on the couch, flipping channels, and trying to look for a good show. Then Jerry Springer popped, he dropped the remote and laughed at the people fighting. David rolled his eyes at him.

"You have another concert next week and please try to get out of trouble, just this once." David pleaded.

"Whatever." Vegeta mumbled.

"What's this I hear about you asking Goku to search about this one girl you met?" David asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Vegeta said.

"No trouble Vegeta." David said and exited the door, he bumped into Goku who was carrying a small folder.

"Hey David." Goku greeted.

"Hello." David greeted back.

"Hey Vegeta." Goku said excitedly once David was out of the room.

"What?"

"I found out everything about Bulma." Goku said. Vegeta looked away from the set and stared at him, then the folder on his hand. He sighed and sat up straight, muting the television set at the same time.

"Spill it Kakkarot." Vegeta said. Goku nodded and sat at the chair behind him.

"She's the daughter of the owner of Capsule Corporation." he said.

"She's the heiress of the company?" Vegeta asked in disbelief. Goku nodded.

"She traveled around the world with her father when she was twelve." Goku continued. "She used to live in the U.S. but moved back here in Japan." he said. Vegeta nodded his head, absorbing all of the information. "She was a freshman when she first started school here," Goku continued. "She used to go to the Orange Star High,.." he was about to continue on when Vegeta quickly snatched the folder from him.

"Orange Star?" Vegeta repeated.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"That's where I used to go to as well." Vegeta said.

"Well," Goku thought. "Since she was a freshmen at the time, you were a,..." he tried counting on his head.

"I was a senior." Vegeta answered for him.

"Right." Goku nodded. In a very fast move, Vegeta grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Orange Star High?" Vegeta talked to the person on the other end of the line. "Yes, I was a student there." Vegeta said. "Yes, Ouji, Vegeta Ouji." he said. "I'm not joking, now check it!" he snapped. "I want to buy the yearbook from the year 1997." he said. "Do you have it?" he asked. "Good, I'll pick it up myself." he told the person. "What do you mean you're out of stock?" he asked. "There has to be at least one year book that I can look at." Vegeta said. "Library?" he repeated. "Fine." he said. "I'll wait then." he said and then hanged up.

"What's going on?" Goku asked.

"Nothing." Vegeta whispered and entered his room, he decided to give little miss blue hair a visit.


	17. Bulma's Evil Plot

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **16**  
Chapter Title: **Bulma's Evil Plot

* * *

_**Girl's dorm**_

"What's with you Bulma?" Chichi asked her depressed friend. Bulma sat on the couch, still in her pajamas, at four o'clock in the afternoon.

"I just have a bad feeling that something really bad is going to happen." She answered, in her still sleepy, but worried voice. It had only been three days since her date with the "rock star" and somehow, she felt so different inside.

"What do you mean bad feeling?" Juu asked as she plopped down on the same couch. Bulma moved her legs to make some room for her unwanted guest on the couch. "You should've known something bad WILL happen when you started this little devilish plot of yours." She pointed out.

"It's called REVENGE!" she muffled the last word after burying her head under the throw pillows.

"It don't matter, you should've seen this coming." Juu argued.

"What about Yamucha, Bulma?" Chichi asked, trying to get rid of the growing battle between her two hardheaded friends.

"Well, I have to pick him up four days from now, so hopefully, nothing goes wrong till then, and then I'll have my major break up scene." She answered. "Two men, at the same place at the same time, finding out that they've both been used, and then dumping them right at that spot." She laughed like a maniac.

"What about the second date?" Juu asked.

"What second date?" Bulma repeated, before finally coming to her. "Oh! That second date." She said glumly.

"It's the same date isn't it?" Chichi asked. Bulma just nodded.

"Well, you have one big problem in your hands." Juu said.

"Ya think?" Bulma snapped and stood up from the couch, she started pacing back and fort, in front of her friends, rubbing her chin, and thinking.

"So exactly how are you going to be in two places at the same time?" Chichi asked.

"Wait a sec." Bulma said with a satisfying grin on her face, which made her friends worry. "I'm suppose to pick up Yamucha at seven in the airport." She pointed out.

"Yeah so?" both her friends said in unison.

"Well, I'm supposed to be on a date with Vegeta thirty minutes after." Bulma said.

"And again, so?" Juu said.

"What if," She paused, and still smiling as if deciphering if she should tell them her little plot.

"BULMA!" both her friends growled. That settles it she has no choice.

"Thirty minutes is enough to get from the airport to the restaurant Vegeta is taking me." She paced.

"He's supposed to pick you up remember?" Chichi reminded.

"How did you know that?" Bulma stopped pacing and stared both at her friends. "I didn't tell you that." She pointed out accusingly.

"Umm…well, Lucky Guess?" Chichi shrugged while Juu rolled her eyes.

"Bulma the plot." Juu said to rid of the doubts that were forming in Bulma's head, and luckily, it worked.

"Right," she said still looking at her friends with an unsure glare. "Anyways, if I'm going to reserve Yamucha and I a seat, like on the other side of the room from Vegeta's reserved seat." She gestured with her hands. "I can be on the same date in the same restaurant at the same time." She said with a genius satisfies smile on her face.

"You are one crazy bitch." Juu blurted out. Bulma and Chichi gasped. "Bulma, do you expect both men to believe that you have to go to the bathroom, or God knows where to excuse yourself?"

"Yeah." Bulma answered without worry, dismissing that Juu called her a 'crazy bitch', which she secretly admitted to herself that she is. "Men are stupid." She smiled and exited the scene to lock herself in her room to laugh and think about her insidious plot.

* * *

_**At Seven o'clock that night**_

"Bulma!" Chichi knocked on her friend's bedroom door. "Dinner's ready." She announced.

"I'll be right out." Bulma answered through the closed door. Minutes later she emerge from her bedroom, her hair damped wet and she wore a new set of pajamas.

"You know what?" Juu asked as she watched her sit down on the opposite end of the table. "This is actually the very first time I saw you going through a whole day without wearing designer clothes." She pointed out proudly.

"Are you joking me?" Bulma asked. "These pj.'s are one of a kind, especially made just for me." She pointed out with a smirk. Juu raised her brows, her friend copied Vegeta'smirk perfectly.

"You're spending too much time with that Rock star." She said.

"I was only with him for one single date." Bulma pointed out.

"What about the other day when he picked you up to join him walk his dogs?" Chichi joined in.

"Okay, that and the date." Bulma said watching Chichi place their dinner on the table.

"What about when you invited him over last night to watch a movie with us?" Juu asked.

"Did you hear that word you said; 'US'?" she pointed out.

"Yeah, but didn't we leave you alone with him, because we went out to buy some things?" Chichi said.

"Don't gang up on me!" Bulma whined. "Okay, the date, the park and the movies." She said while swinging her had back and fort from Juu to Chichi for every word. "Ya both happy now?" she said angrily, not really in the mood to eat at the moment."

"Yes." Her friends said in unison. Bulma looked at them with confusion.

"Your mad at me for spending too much time with the rock star but look at you both, your like twins, maybe you too need to get out on dates more often." She said, and places a spoonful of food into her mouth. That did it. Chichi and Juu looked at each other, grabbed a fistful of rice from their plates and threw it at the still chewing Bulma.

"Hey!" she snapped. "That's food."

"And you're a jerk Bulma Briefs!" Chichi said.

"And seriously though," Bulma said, brushing of the rice from her pajamas. "Since when do the last time you guys go on a date?" Chichi was about to answer but Juu held her mouth before she could spit out a word. Chichi, realizing her own mistake laughed and smiled nervously with Juu.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing." They both said again in unison, completely frightening Bulma. Bulma stood up on both feet and was about to march over to her friends but was interrupted by hard knocks on the door.

"We'll talk later." She gritted her teeth while saying so. Chichi and Juu sighed with relief, and watched as their friends walked to the door and to see her eyes bulge out once she opened it, they raised their brows with confusion and tilted a bit to see who was at the door.

"Vegeta?" they heard her say. "What are you doing here?" she asked nervously, panicking when she saw their high school yearbook, stuck under one of his arms. Vegeta grunted and let himself in and seated himself in the extra seat next to Bulma.

He was silent, didn't say a single word as he opened the yearbook and flipped through the old pages. He stopped and Bulma was standing behind him with a worried look on her face, when she noticed the page.

"Juuhachigo Jinzoningen." He said, the very first words since he came. He looked at the blonde. "You were a freshman when I was a senior at this school weren't you?" she asked like a trained lawyer asking the witness, Juu gulped and felt like she was actually on the witness stand looking at her blue haired friends once in a while, while testifying against her.

"Yes." She said in a near whisper. Vegeta just nodded and he flipped another few pages, until stopping at a specific page. Bulma gasped when she herself.

"And you were there too weren't you?" Vegeta turned to her. Bulma just nodded. "We need to talk." He said and grabbed Bulma's wrist. To her surprise he grabbed it gently, without force, which she expected that he'd do something very hurtful. He led her to her own bedroom and locked the door behind him. Bulma sat on the bed.

Chichi and Juu watched their actions up to the very last point when they couldn't see them any longer.

"You think we should call the cops?" Chichi asked. Juu looked at her friend with a dissatisfied look. "What?"

"Bulma's right, we do need to go out on dates more often." She whispered and they both waited a few minutes before hearing cussed words and loud conversations, which they couldn't make out from the room.

"Uh oh." Chichi said worriedly.

"You can say that again." Juu said, and more screaming and shouting.

"Uh oh." Chichi said again.


	18. Forgive and Forget

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series nor it's containing characters. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. I also do not own any of the Music/Lyrics that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Title: **You Rock My World**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **17**  
Chapter Title: **Forgive and Forget

* * *

Bulma stood outside the Narita Airport, waiting for her boyfriend, Yamucha to arrive. She was dead tired. After long hours of crying and finally crying herself to sleep, she had to be woken up a few hours later just so she could fetch him.

She had a long talk with her two best friends and had decided that she would finally step a foot down and let Yamucha, that cheating bastard, go.

"Bulma!" a voice hollered, making all thoughts that were running in her head cease to a stop so that her brain could register whose voice it belonged to.

"Yamucha," she forced a smile on her face. Yamucha approached her with his goofy smile. Bulma narrowed her eyes and found hints of red spots that were badly covered by make-up. She bit her lip to refrain pouring out the unnecessary scolding she wanted to give him. When Yamucha finally reached her, he leaned in for a kiss. Bulma turned her head the other way to avoid lip contact, only her cheeks grazing his lips.

"What's wrong babe?" Yamucha asked her with full concern. She inwardly scoffed.

"We have to talk." Bulma simply pointed out.

"Can't it wait till we get back to my place?" Yamucha asked, faking a small yawn. "I'm really dead tired."

"No," Bulma shook her head. "We have to talk now." she demanded.

"Bulma, I'm really tired." he told her. He knew where this was going. He wanted this conversation to be a little bit delayed. Why? Because when time was given, Bulma would soon change her mind.

"It's over." she blurted out, before her courage wears thin.

"What?" Yamucha asked in near whisper.

"It's over." she repeated. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Why?" he choked out.

"You know why." Bulma stated. "I can't act like a blind person anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Yamucha growled lowly.

"You don't love me." Bulma breathed out. "I don't love you." she cried. "I love somebody else." she admitted. "We're not meant to be together." she clearly stated.

"You love somebody else?" he asked dangerously with a low voice.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter." she said. "It's not going to work out anyways."

"Are you leaving me for him?"

"Are you not listening to me!" she angrily asked. "I'm not leaving you for anybody." she said. "Me and him are not going to happen." she said.

"Bullshit." Yamucha growled and walked away from her. Lugging his heavy baggage's with him. "You'll come crawling back! You'll see!" he shouted over his shoulder. This wasn't what he imagined coming home to.

* * *

She took the city bus to head for home. Her thoughts were wandering again. Her face, tainted with tear marks, it's a good thing she wasn't wearing any mascara. She sighed, her thoughts drifting to a certain somebody.

"Vegeta," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." she cried. She tried to stop the tears from falling. She heard her destination stop being announced from the speakers. She collected herself and pressed the stop button.

She got off the bus and readied herself for the five minute walk from the bus stop to her dorm room. The night air was cool, she had been on that bus for over three hours, going around it's route three times. She was lucky she wasn't thrown out. She had finally decided to head home, after a few more hours of thinking. Though it didn't help one bit.

She was walking as if she was in a trance, her feet automatically taking her to where she was suppose to be going. She looked up and saw the old Victorian style building ahead. Her dorm. She inwardly thanked the heavens that her sanctuary is a few feet away.

Her footsteps ceased when she saw a man, dressed in nothing but black, his back to her, the familiar spiked hair protruding upwards and the nostalgic perfume that roams the night air. He was looking up the building, as if waiting, or most probably debating with himself whether he should go in. she decided to break the wandering silence.

"Vegeta?" she called. She knew he didn't notice her presence there. The man in question turned to look at her. A full shock grazing his handsome features. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Her eyes glazed with tears that were threatening to fall.

"I guess I over-reacted." he admitted after a few moments of silence. "I came here to apologize." he said.

Bulma nodded her head in understanding. "Apology accepted." she said.

"Okay," he squirmed a little bit from the uncomfortable silence. "Good." he said, and started to walk away. He walked passed her. She bit her lip. The lingering feeling of touching him had to be held back by her full strength. She hugged herself. Her threatening tears fell. She turned and watched him walk away.

Hope filled her eyes when he suddenly stopped. He debated whether to turn back and look at her. He gritted his teeth. Shook his head. He walked once again.

Hope vanished. She silently cried.

* * *

After five minutes of standing in the cold night's air. She entered the building and into the elevator taking her up to her room. She waited. Her back against the elevator walls. First floor. Second floor. Third floor. Fourth floor. She sighed in aggravation. Fifth floor. Sixth floor. Seventh floor.

Ding.

Finally.

The took a step closer to the opening doors. A dark figure suddenly pushing her back to her surprise. She gasped. She felt his lips connect with hers. She moaned. She knows this lips.

"Vegeta." she gasped as they slightly parted.

He was breathing heavily. He had ran seven stories up to her room, after finally realizing that pride is nothing compared to being with her.

"Forgive and forget," he whispered to her.

"What?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"You gave me a chance." he said. "Now it's my turn to repay you." he said with a smirk. She half laughed, half cried. She threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him half carrying her.

"No more secrets." Bulma proclaimed.

"No more revenge." he added with a laugh. She laughed too.

"Yeah." she agreed.

_**And everything I own I give**_

_**The rarest love who'd think I'd find**_

_**Someone like you to call mine**_

_**You rocked my world, you know you did**_

_**And everything I own I give**_

_**The rarest love who'd think I'd find**_

_**Someone like you to call mine**_

Vegeta sang and looked only into her eyes. The first woman he ever truly loved. Sitting at the front row of his concert. Just like the first time they met. She rocks his world.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**REFERENCE:**  
Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; You Rock My World by Michael Jackson)


End file.
